Mostly
by alythewanderess
Summary: "I'm still the same, Nova." He told me, "I wanted you to see my true form before anything happened." "Well it already did!" I yelled back. "I fell in love with you." I whispered.
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

I honestly hated teenagers. They were annoying, plain and simple. But then again, I mostly hate everyone, sometimes even myself, but its mostly just other people.

And that's the reason why my mother made me go to a therapist. I don't mind it, really. My therapists' name is Chloe, she's in her late 20s, and she understands what I'm going through, no matter what the situation, plus, she had pink hair, which makes everything better.

And I was just leaving her office, and seeing my mom's 2012 Ford Explorer parked along side of the road. I got in the black vehicle, and smiled, telling the brunette woman how it went, before plugging my ear buds into my iPhone, and turning on _Smoke_ by PVRIS.

My mom knew if I had my music on, it wasn't a wise choice to attempt to talk to me, because I couldn't hear the person talking in the first place. Mom parked the car in the driveway, and before she shut off the engine, I was already getting out, and walking into our 2 story home where three people lived. My mom, and my dad, and I.

I walked into my room, shutting the door, and then laying on my bed, grabbing my computer, and scrolling through Tumblr for a while, before checking the time, and then sighed, turning off my music, and looked around my room in boredom, before hearing my dad call that dinner was done.

Today, a Friday was baked cheesy chicken with green beans (and bacon), and mashed potatoes, typical meal for us.

"I'm going to walk down to Starbucks after dinner." I said as an awkward silence set in the dining room, my dad looked up from cutting his chicken, and my mom stopped mid drink. Let's just say I spent mostly all of my weekends (and summer days) hidden in my room on Tumblr and watching YouTube.

"Are you meeting anyone?" My mom cleared her throat, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, mom. I just want some Starbucks, that's all." My parents decided this an acceptable answer, and then proceeded to ask how my last day of sophomore year went. "Fine. I mean, I'll miss my friends, but we can always talk, we all live within 10 minutes of each other." Even though none of us would talk for the three months.

"Right. What about any boys?" My dad got a Cheshire grin on his face.

I attempted to hide my face behind my fork. "I can honestly tell you that there are none." I laughed, and then took a drink of my water, and then finished my green beans.

We finished dinner at the same time, and my dad did the dishes, while I put my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, grabbed my over the shoulder purse, and then walked outside, having my headphones in my ears again. As I walked down the local Starbucks, I rocked out to _Hold on Till May_ _by Pierce_ The Veil.

I glanced around the people I saw walking around, and saw a group of 12-year-old looking girls, all with iPhones, way too much makeup on. I watched them as they all laughed at a comment, and run into a man who was talking to his daughter while eating ice cream. The girls apologized, but I frowned at the fact that this generation was revolving around technology, and I didn't get a phone until I was 14, so there's that too. Or it might be that I just hate everyone.

I walked into the Coffee shop, and ordered a special made Twix Frappuccino, and then waited for the drink to be made, turning down my music so I can hear my order come in.

"Grande Twix Frap for Nova?" I smiled thanks, and walked out, keeping my music down so I can hear the cars pass and the low murmurs of people, as I slowly drank my Starbucks, I glanced around and paused to unplug my headphones and put them around my neck so they wouldn't tangle.

I glanced down at my drink, stirring the whipped cream into the drink, and then groaned when I hit something (or someone). I didn't realize my mistake until I saw my Starbucks cup on the ground, and my shirt had whip cream and java chips on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going...and you're really pretty." I looked up at the voice, and smiled.

"One, thank you. Two, its fine. And three, was it your phone?" Don't think I didn't see the black iPhone in his hand.

He paused, open his mouth to say something, shocked at my words, then sighed, "I'm sorry."

See? Everyone was now obsessed with technology, and no, I'm not saying I'm not, because I spend 10+ hours on the computer everyday.

I looked back up when he started to talk again, "I just ruined your shirt." He frowned, and then fixed the beanie on his head.

"It's okay, trust me, I don't care." I shrugged, "Nothing a washing machine can't fix."

"Are you sure? You don't have your Starbucks anymore." He said, "Let me buy you another...and give you a jacket for the stain…" Why do I have a feeling that he wasn't going to let me say no?

I let out an exaggerated sigh, "At least tell me your name first."

"Brooks. Nice to meet you…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nova." I smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"I'll go grab the jacket from my car, stay right here." He started walking away, and then turned back, "Don't move a muscle."

I chuckled slightly, "Not planning on it."

When he came back, he gave me a jacket from Abercrombie & Fitch, I smiled, and put it on, "Wow, it actually fits." I frowned in surprise, "That doesn't happen very often." I zipped it up until the stains were hidden.

Brooks touched my shoulder, "It looks good on you." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then, his phone rang. "One second."

While he was talking, I checked my phone, and texted my dad that I would be out a little longer, he quickly texted back that it was okay and to be safe.

Brooks turned back to me after he hung up his phone, "My boss. That's all."

I shrugged, and rocked on my heels, "What do you do?"

"I would love to tell you on our way to Starbucks so I can you another Frap." He smiled, as I sighed.

"I just met you, and you're already impossible." I said as I looked up at him.

"Why, thank you." He laughed. "Okay, question."

"Hm?"

"Favorite movie of all time, go." He glanced down at me.

"Oh, lord, um, The Dark Knight." I made my decision with Heath Ledger.

"Batman?"

"Joker, actually." I laughed at his expression, "I have a fear of clowns, except for him."

"He's a murder."

"I am well aware. But, Heath Ledger. What about you, what's your favorite movie?" I simply replied.

"Captain America." He grinned.

I paused, "Okay. I see your point."

At this point in the conversation, we had made it back to the coffee shop. I ordered, and he paid, as we kept up another conversation, this time, about music.

"Favorite type of music."

"Punk. Falling in Reverse, Pierce The Veil, PVRIS, Bring Me The Horizon, that kind of stuff."

"Seriously? I would've thought more One Direction, and 5 Seconds of summer."

"I used to have a Justin Bieber stage. And a One Direction stage too…" I looked down, "Those were some dark times for me." I grinned.

I walked outside, and paused when Brooks pulled out a chair for me, "You sit. I'm getting my car, and no. I'm not telling what it is. Nor will you see it." He winked, and then walked down the road.

Then, my dad called.

"Am I in trouble?" Were the first words that came out of my mouth, like always.

"No, of course not. It's just you've been gone for an hour…"

"Dad, tell mom this, okay? I believe I made a friend." In the background you could hear my mom start giggling.

"Really? Who are they?"

"His name's Brooks, and he bought me Starbucks because we ran into each other and I dropped mine…"

My dad laughed on the other end of the line, "Okay, honey. Well, be safe, and call if you need us to come and get you."

"Of course, love you dad." Then, I hung up as Brooks came back and sat across from me.

"Who was that?" He stole my drink, and tried it, pausing, then gasping, "This is amazing." Then, proceeded to steal more.

"That was my dad. And I found it on Tumblr." I smiled, and stole it back.

"So, Nova."

"So, Brooks." I smiled.

"I need your number for business reasons."

A smile slowly crept on my face, "Is this what this is? Are we strictly business partners?"

"Very strictly." I laughed as his expression.

"Okay." I grabbed his phone, and quickly put my number in, and sent myself a text to so I could save his number.

Once we finished the Starbucks, we both stood up, and I smiled at the man with the beanie. "This was nice."

"It was." He agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"Well, you have my number. So just text me, or call me, whatever you fancy." I smiled.

"Great. I will call you tomorrow, then." He smiled back.

"I'll text you when I get home." I said, popping my back.

"Please do." He smiled, "I gotta make sure you got home without getting hurt."

I smiled, and nodded, humming lightly, pausing when he laid a hand on my shoulder, as a goodbye.

"See ya," He grinned, pearly whites shining.

"Bye." I smiled back, "And thank you."

I watched him walk around the corner, as I started walking the other direction, now, not even bothering to turn my music on, as I thought about the day that happened. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still don't like people, not one bit, but sometimes, you need to make an exception and I think I just found mine.

I texted Brooks before I even walked through the front door, where my parents were sitting in the living room, watching the latest episode of Chopped.

"Hey, honey. How was it?" My mom smiled as my dad looked up and frowned slightly.

"Whose jacket is that?" I didn't realize that I didn't even give it back, I quickly grabbed my phone, and texted the owner of so said jacket that I still had it. I got a reply back within seconds.

" _That's okay. I'll pick up tomorrow. :)_ " I rolled my eyes, and smiled, before changing into my pajamas, and joining my family on the couch, watching the dessert round of the cooking show.

I looked up from replying to Brooks when I felt my parents staring at me, my mom spoke up, "You never did answer me, how was it?"

"Oh, it was good!" I quickly told them what happened, to which they smiled.

"You know that Chloe will be happy to hear that you made a new friend." My mom smiled at me.

I smiled back, and then relaxed into the couch I had hogged, thinking about everything that happened today, and how fun it was. If I were with my friends from school, I would have been home right after we had gotten the drinks, and then not talk for weeks until someone wanted to go to something and they actually had time for their friends and not their boyfriends.

After watching three episodes of Chopped. I stood up and gave my parents hugs and kisses, "I'm going to bed." I smiled, to which they nodded, "Love you." I called down the stairs when I reached my room.

"Love you too." They both replied back. I smiled, and closed my door, and crawled into bed, texting Brooks that I was going to bed at 11 PM.

Again, I got a reply within seconds.

" _Okay, Nova. Sleep well. Goodnight."_ I smiled at the text, and quickly sent my last text of the day back.

" _Goodnight, Brooks. Sleep good_."

I quickly fell asleep to listening to music, and for once, I had a really good sleep.

* * *

 **Oh my god. Guys, I actually did it. If some of you remember me, I posted a couple of stories some years back, but then had to delete them all. But now I'm back. Holy shit. Okay, well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Mostly, and I hope that you all enjoyed Nova. Her faceclaim will be on my bio page in a couple of hours, so keep checking back, and message me if you'd like. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	2. Breakfasts

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Autobot 7: Here's the update for you. I'm going to attempt to update twice a week, depending on my plans. Plus how long the chapters are going to be.**

 **Oh Hai: Thank you so much for telling me. I always attempt to improve my writing and people like you ( kind people who tell others nicely what they could improve on ) make me happy. I went through this chapter and made sure to keep some of the sentences shorter so they aren't run ons.**

* * *

I gasped as I woke up from my phone going off, as Vic Fuentes yelled _The Divine Zero_ at me. I sleepily grabbed my phone, and slide off my alarm as I stood up and looked around my room, before glancing at my mirror, and running a hand through my brown hair.

I took a quick shower, and threw on clothes, before walking downstairs to meet my parents, who were having a discussion over who knows what. Mom noticed me first.

"Morning, sweetie," I smiled and gave her a smile in return; my dad glanced at me, and waved. "There's coffee on the counter." I smiled, then paused when my phone vibrated.

I automatically grinned when I saw Brooks name pop up. _"Meet me at SB in 10? I'll take you out for breakfast if you give me my jacket back."_

I paused, before glancing at my parents, and replying as I ran back upstairs. " _I'll be there."_ I grabbed my purse, flung it over my body, and ran downstairs, pulling on my converse as I kissed my parents' cheek.

I listened to iTunes Radio as I walked to Starbucks, Brooks jacket over my shoulders as I looked around, before walking the rest of the way with my head down, glancing up occasionally to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone.

"Nova." I stopped walking, and turned to the street, my eyes growing wide at the car that was slowly driving next to curb, as Brooks smiled from the drivers' seat. "Get in, I'm kidnapping you for breakfast."

I chuckled, and walked to the car, glancing over the bright yellow, and got in. I put my seatbelt on, and looked at him, my jaw slack.

He laughed at my expression, and then pulled into traffic with ease, "It's a 2009 Chevy Camaro." Brooks told me.

I looked around the car, before my eyes focused on the air freshener that was hanging from the mirror. "That's my favorite thing." I laughed, and then paused at the music coming from the speakers. "twentyonepilots?"

Brooks turned to me, his blue eyes hidden by a pair of mirrored aviators. "You know them?"

"I like you so much more. Yeah, my favorite is Tear in my Heart, Stressed out, and Car Radio." I grinned when he slowly turned the sound higher, until the seats were vibrating under us.

We said the lyrics as he drove to Perkins, looking at me for approval. I grinned, and nodded, checking my phone, before texting my parents where I was so they wouldn't think I was kidnapped.

" _Make smart choices!"_ Jesus Christ, mom.

" _Be home before 3 am."_ Thank you, dad!

"Parents?" Brooks raised an eyebrow as he got out of the car, and I followed suit, waiting for him to lock the car and walk in with me.

"Yeah." I answered, putting my phone away and smiling lightly.

"So, a friend is going to meet us...if that's okay. I can always tell him no." I shook my head, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No. Please no. I can't. I don't…please no." Brooks came over and held my arms still, making me focus on him.

"That's okay. He'll be fine with it. Calm down, it's okay, Nova." He told me, slowly releasing me when I was calmed down. "Can I tell you about him?"

I nodded as I walked inside the building and requested a booth. "Of course." We followed the hostess, and I mumbled out a thank you before I sat down, and flipped through the menu as Brooks did the same.

"Okay, so. I should tell you about my job first. And this is super classified information and you might die if you tell anyone." My stomach dropped and I went pale. Brooks laughed, he actually started _laughing_ at me. "Okay, no, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you would do." He smiled at me. "I'm in the Army."

My eyebrow shot up, "You are not."

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm the scout."

I blinked at him.

"The scout is the eyes and the ears when others are in battle, basically. You can look it up if you want more information, but that's the meat and gravy for it." He explained, before his eyes dropped back to the menu.

"Dude, to be honest, I really want a cinnamon roll right now." I told him as I saw the item on the menu. "Oh, but French Toast. Yeah…I'll get that. I can make cinnamon rolls at home."

Brooks watched me for a bit as I kept rambling, until I looked up at him. "Are you always like this?"

I bit my lip, and then nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much."

Once we ate, and we ( we meaning Brooks ) had paid the bill, we sat in his car, and talked about anything and everything.

"Okay…what about In This Moment?" I grinned, "Her voice is amazing. I can give you some songs if you'd like."

"I'd love that, actually." He glanced up at me when he had his notes on his phone up.

"Whore, Blood, Big Bad Wolf, Adrenalize, and Bloody Creature Poster Girl." I told him, looking over the bands' songs on my phone.

Brooks paused at the names, but wrote them down anyway, before his phone rang. I sat back in the seat, and heard him talking to his…army commander, I guess.

He turned to me once he hung up, "I'm needed at the base." He seemed sad about it.

"Work's first." I smiled, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, just text me when you can?"

He pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to Starbucks, before looking at me for instructions.

I glanced up, and smiled, "Turn left here." I smiled when he repeated the words back to me, and then winked. "turn left on the next block, and then take a right." He did so and then raised an eyebrow at the houses.

"These are huge." He commented.

"Not really…" I bit my lip, "Ours is one of the smaller ones. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, uh…we have an upstairs but not a basement." He raised an eyebrow, and then took that as a good answer.

"It's the one on the right with the garage door open and the bushes."

"They all have bushes." He argued.

"It's this one." I pointed to my house, as he parked on the side of the street, and looked around when he got out of the car. "Why did you get out of the car?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So I can hug you? Is that not allowed in the Nova handbook?" I gave him a look, "No, really. I don't know when I'll be back, so I'll give you a hug when I leave, and when I come back."

I died. "Okay. Hug me, then." I smirked, and then smiled when I felt his arms wrap around me, not in an awkward hug, but in a 'Hey, you're my friend and I care about you' hug.

"Text me when you can, okay?" I mumbled into his shoulder, making him laugh, and nod.

"Of course I will, Nova." He whispered, then pulled back from the hug and grinned at me. "As soon as I'm at the base, I will." He told me. "But, I am not responsible of one of the guys take my phone from me."

I laughed, and nodded, "Okay. Noted." He grinned, then got back into his car, and waved before he drove off.

"So." I jumped a mile high when my mom's voice came from behind me, "Where'd you go?"

"Perkins!" I gasped out when I recovered from having a heart attack. "Then his boss called and he had to go back to his base. He's a scout in the army."

My mom raised an eyebrow as she walked inside with me behind her. "Really?"

"That's what he told me. I'm going to my room." I announced, "Hi dad." I called, then went into my room, and threw off my purse and flung myself on the bed, pulling my computer on to my lap to start watching more _Heartland_ on Netflix.

After watching a couple of episodes, and crying over the characters, my phone beeped at me. I grabbed my phone from my side, and unlocked it, reading the text that Brooks had sent me. " _I made it to the base alive. We have to go check for anything that could be dangerous to the civilians. I'll text you later, Nova."_

"Remember, you have therapy tomorrow!" My mom called up the stairs, knowing I heard and wasn't expecting a reply.

I sighed, and then watched my ceiling for a bit, and looked at posters on my walls, before sitting back up and playing the next episode of my show, knowing that this is what I would be doing for the rest of the night, unless my parents told me different.

I glanced at my phone when it dinged again, " _I should be back within three days. My friends want me meet you."_ And another one, _"We do, he doesn't shut up about you and you guys met yesterday."_

I laughed, and then texted back a reply. " _Okay. I will see you Monday then. I'm going to get food. I'll text later. Okay?"_

" _He said okay."_ I smiled at the reply, and then thought of the person who had his phone, even though I knew nothing about anyone yet. But I would soon, and that was okay with me.

* * *

 **Please do tell me how I did in this chapter. I wrote most of it last night and some of it this morning. I always appreciate CC, and will block people who flame because yeah. Some of the songs mentioned in this chapter are my favorite, and please do take a look if you'd like. Oh, also, and a review would be nice. REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	3. Therapy

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Guest [1]: Thank you!  
ThisIsHope: We talked about this thru PM's! Thank you.  
Nighten-Gale1720: Hey, no worries. And thanks. And I already decided to know who the 'friend' is going to be, but for now, it's a secret!  
Alice Gone Madd: Wifey, is this you? If its not, hi. Sorry about that. Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying it.**

* * *

"So, how has it been?" Chloe laughed at my smile, "Well, I'll take that as good." She jotted her notes down really quick. "Why?" She tilted her head, her loose smile still there.

"I made a friend." I told her, her eyes grew wide. "Right? Okay, his name is Brooks. We met two days ago, we went out for breakfast yesterday." She jotted more things down. "And he's in the army, he's the scout, and my parents are happy, and I haven't cried for two days." I huffed out, and then grew quiet once again.

"Nova, I'm really happy for you." She smiled, "I know you don't want to hear what I have to say next, but I have to, it's my job." She put down her pen, and clipboard.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

"I know you Nova. And that means, I know that tend to attach to people. When we first, you attached to me." I nodded, " And I just don't want to you to get too attached to Brooks before something happens and then you go dark again. And you don't want to go dark again, do you?" I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"No." I whispered. "I can't go dark again."

"Good. I don't want that either." The pink haired woman told me, "Make sure, when you hang out with him, you give yourself reality checks like we talked about when you still had school." I nodded, watching her eyes travel to the clock.

"It's time." I mumbled.

"Is your mom already here?" She nodded to the window. I twisted around on the couch, and peeked outside at the cars, then turned around and shook my head.

"Not yet? Then we can keep talking. I don't have another patient for an hour, so it's okay." She smiled, then slowly frowned. "Well, seeing that you are happy, is amazing, but I can't take you off your meds just yet to make sure. When you take it, does it seem to help?"

"Little bit. It worked a lot when I first started taking it, but now its just …eh." Chloe frowned, then grabbed a piece of a paper.

"And the anxiety?" She wrote down something on the piece of paper.

"Eh." Was my answer. "It hasn't been as bad." Chloe looked up at me. "You know how I get."

"Nova." She gave me her look.

"It's been a teeter totter." I told her honestly. She nodded, and then looked at me.

"I'm going to up your dosage to 10 MG, okay? If you get better with the help of Brooks, we can go back down to 5, and maybe, even take you off of Lexapro. But now, with summer starting, and you won't be talking to many people, I think it's better for you." I nodded.

"Okay. Still Once a day?" She nodded, then stood up, I did too, and smiled. "Thank you, Chloe."

"You're welcome, honey. I'll see you on Sunday." She smiled, before handing me the piece of paper, "Make you go and get this put in as soon as possible." Before she opened the door for me, as I walked out, and down the stairwell.

I got into mom's car, and then gave her the piece of paper. She read it over, and then looked at me.

"It's because I won't be talking to many people this summer except you, dad, and Brooks, and she doesn't want me to go dark again." I told her. "And the 5 MG wasn't helping much anymore."

"Yeah, you mentioned that to us. But, we aren't doctors." Mom smiled kindly at me. "Let's go do that now, then meet your dad at…where do you want to go eat?"

"Can we go to Winger's?" I asked, making myself small.

"Sure, text your dad and tell him we'll pick him up." I did as she said, and then leaned back, glancing down when he replied.

"He said he'll be ready." I mused, then sighed.

Once we got seated in the restaurant, the waitress smiled and looked at my dad first for the drinks. "I'll take a Corona Lime, if you have it."

"Yes we do! For you ma'am?" She looked at mom.

"I'll take a water, please. She'll have a Coke with grenadine and no ice." I smiled, and visibly relaxed in the seat.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah, no problem. Are you getting your Blackened Chicken Alfredo like always?" She glanced at me over the menu.

"Is that really such a hard question?" I smiled lightly when she laughed.

The waitress came back with our drinks, and got our orders. My dad got wings, with mild sauce, my mom got chicken pot pie.

"How's Brooks?" My dad teased me.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded, "He's on a mission right now so he can't talk much, but I'm going with him on Monday to meet his comrades and stuff."

"Oh yeah. She told me that he's in the army." He nodded his head to mom.

"Hmmhmm. Chloe mentioned something about that." And that's all I said over the subject. We waited for the food, keeping up small talk until our food got to the table.

I smiled thanks, and then waited until the waitress left so I can start eating. "Can I try?" My dad pointed his fork at me, as I nodded, and moved the plate over a little, he took a piece of chicken, and some noodles. "That's really good."

"There's a reason why I always get it too." I told him, making him smile before taking a bite from his chicken.

After our lunch, we went back home, and continued like usual, I went to my room, my parents were in the living room, reading or watching TV.

I grinned when I got a text message.

 **Brooks** : _Hey, we got a small break right now. What are you doing?  
_ **Nova** : _We just got done eating out, and I got more meds. Well, my dosage got higher.  
_ **Brooks** : _I'm not sure if that's good or not…My friend won't shut up about you. He is basically begging to meet you at this point.  
_ **Nova** : _Tell him to wait two more days, then he will.  
_ **Brooks** : _Brooks doesn't shut up about you! You're all we hear about, my god. Please come over to the base. We'll attempt to make you food.  
_ **Brooks** : _…Okay. We might attempt. No promises made. If need to be, we can have a grill out a another friends' house.  
_ **Nova** : _Noted. And if this grill out happens, my favorite is chicken kabobs with Pineapple and Red Bell peppers.  
_ **Brooks** : _I will let Lennox know. Thanks for telling me. Okay, Brooks wants his phone back. Bye!  
_ **Nova** : _I'm going to like this friend. I think, maybe. He's funny.  
_ **Brooks** : _I think he just fell in love with you. Okay, we gotta go back. I'll text you before we sleep. Remember, Nova. Be happy._

I didn't reply, but smiled at the last message. I would be happy. Well, at least I would try. I turned on Netflix again, and started another episode of _Heartland,_ humming along to the theme song as I made myself comfy in my bed.

My dad knocked on my door, "Hey, pumpkin, whatcha watchin'?" He sat at the edge of the bed, and peeked over my laptop, making me smile.

"Heartland. You know, that one show with the horses…the mom dies and the daughter takes over the farm?" My dad thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, you mentioned that show to me a couple of times."

"Yeah, I did. What's up?" I sat up, and pushed my computer off my lap.

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Do I have to put on shoes?" I gave him the same expression.

"No."

I grinned, grabbed my phone, and then ran to the car, sitting in the front seat, laughing when my mom peeked out the window, laughing. My dad walked to the car and got in. We sat in silence as we drove to Dairy Queen, and went through the drive thru.

"I want a medium hot fudge Sundae." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back, before ordering my Sundae, and then getting himself a Mango Pineapple smoothie. "It looks like it's going to storm." I looked out the window, and nodded.

"Stay in the living room until it's over." He spoke as we stopped at a red light.

"Okay." I told him.

We made it back home, just in time. The second dad parked the car, it started to _pour_. "Well shit." Dad voiced my thoughts as we sat in the car. "Make a run for it?"

"Yeah, lets do it." I jumped out of the car, and ran inside, laughing, dad right behind me.

"What did you get?" Mom looked up from her book.

"Smoothie and a sundae." I answered, the spoon still in my mouth as she nodded, and went back to her book.

I looked at the ceiling when thunder rumbled the house, and raised an eyebrow when my phone dinged at me.

 **Brooks** : _Everything okay in the Madsen household? The storm just passed us.  
_ **Nova** : _Yeah, we're all good. It just stared for us. I'll keep you updated, okay?  
_ **Brooks** : _Thank you, hon. Be safe._

"What did he say?" My dad took my phone from my hands, making me complain. "Awww." He made a face at me, and gave me back my phone. "Honey, he's so sweet to her."

My mom didn't look up from her book, "Keep him."

"I, uh, okay. I'll be sure to do that."

"Good." Once again, no eye contact.

I raised an eyebrow, and then nodded, whispering, "Okay." To myself, and then read my e-book on my phone, pausing every now and then to listen for the thunder.

After about half an hour of storms, it was sunny again. "I'm going back to my room." I rolled off the couch, and made my way up the stairs.

"Don't you mean your cave?" My mom joked.

"Oh hush." I laughed, then plugged in my twinkly lights around my room, and kept reading my book for a while, before grabbing my computer again, and deciding on _World War Z_ for a movie the night.

Before I went to bed, I sent a message to Brooks.

 **Nova** : _Hey. All is safe here, nothing happened.  
_ **Brooks** : _Than you for telling me, sweet dreams, Nova._ (:  
 **Nova:** _Thank you. Sleep well, Brooks. (:_

I smiled, and set my alarm on my phone, before curling up in my blanket, and thinking over today, and what Monday was going to bring. I fell asleep quick.

* * *

 **To be totally honest with you guys, I've had this chapter written since Friday. I started it around 8 pm on Friday, and finished at 1:30 am. But, I didn't want to be that author that updates everyday with something that isn't their best. Okay, but anyway. My sister is visiting from Germany on Wednesday for two weeks. That means, I won't have much time to update, so the updates may only come once a week. (You guys tell me a day that's good to update and I'll see what I can do.) And I also have a question for you lovely readers. I have a couple of stories I'm working on, and I want to know which one you would like to read. I'll leave the choices at the end of this Authors' Note. Also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**

* * *

 _The fic choices.  
Transformers [ ironhide/oc ]  
Avengers: AOU [ pietro/oc ]  
Bioshock: Infinite [ booker/oc ]  
Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter [ henry/oc ]  
Skyrim [ m!dragonborn/oc ]_


	4. The New Ones

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thisishope: Thank you! I'm glad that people, including you, of course, understand my little Nova more. I'm not quite sure yet how I want to devope her character even more ( PM me and we can think of something? ) – But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Nighten-Gale1720: Noted for the future!**

 **Alice Gone Madd: Sorry about that! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Basecannon: You'll find out this chapter!**

* * *

I grabbed my bag, and then walked outside, smiling when Brooks was leaning against his car, wearing a yellow V-neck, and dark wash jeans with combat boots, while I was wearing a dress, and also, had on combat boots.

I smiled, and closed the door behind me, walking to him, smiling when I was engulfed by his arms and scent. I smiled when he buried his face in my hair, even though it's only been three days since we've seen each other.

"I would've been out sooner, I was taking my pill." I mumbled into his chest. "It's the first time I took it, since my therapist gave me it, so I'm not exactly sure what 5 more Milligrams is going to do."

"Well what happened when you first stared taking it?" Brooks wondered as he opened the door for me. "Also, the grill out is happening." He clarified.

"It's been 6 years since I first taking it, but it did help, but I can't remember what the side effects were, but that was a different medicine, so I've been on Lexapro for…2 years, and I got insomnia, and I lost a lot weight…" My mind went back to school, before I shook my head, not letting the darkness creep back in.

"Hey." I didn't realize that Brooks had already gotten in the car when he caught my attention again, he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "You've got me now." I automatically smiled.

It took us around 45 minutes to get to the Lennox farm, and the first thing I noticed, were the cars parked along the grass, and how many there were.

I got out of the car, giving Brooks my anxiety medicine that I needed if I got really bad. I looked up when the gate opened, and someone was _sprinting_ to me, I closed my eyes, and braced myself, groaning when I was picked up and spun in a circle by someone I didn't know.

"Sean, she doesn't exactly know you." Brooks commented from the other side of his car.

Sean put me down, and grinned down at me, his tattooed arms resting on my shoulder. "I'm the friend." Then everything clicked. I looked his image over, and smiled, he had slightly darker eyes than Brooks, and darker hair too, that was styled in a high quiff.

I smiled, and turned to Brooks. "I like him." Sean laughed at my response.

"C'mon, you have other people to meet." Brooks laughed, and then waited for me until I got to his side. He smiled down at me, "The twins are on another mission, so you don't want meet them, they're…" Brooks didn't know how to describe them.

"They're mixed, who act white, who try to act black." Sean piped in from behind us.

Brooks nodded, "Yeah, basically." He turned to the people who were looking at us now, "This is Nova." Everyone seemed to jump up at the sound of my name.

The first to get to us, was a woman, who had a baby in her hands, "Hi, honey, I'm Sarah. This is Annabelle. I'm a Lennox. This here," A man walked up next to her, "Is my husband. He's on Brooks' team."

The man smiled at me kindly, like my dad when I wasn't feeling up to anything. "Nice to meet you, I'm Will. Call me Lennox. Everyone else does." He smiled, and shook my hand.

I smiled, and then watched him go back to the grill, while Sarah smiled, "I made those kabobs for you, and it was no bother, I had some chicken in the fridge that I wanted to make up anyway." She smiled, and then frowned when Annabelle started fussing. "It was nice to meet you, honey."

"Brooks." I looked to the next man. Brooks stood up straighter, and gave a lazy salute, before he looked at me, "I'm Tim, it's very nice to finally meet you, Nova. I'm the leader of the team." He did look he held of authority. I smiled, and shook his hand, telling him that it was nice to meet him.

"She seems to be in good health at the moment." Another voice spoke, "I'm Ratchet. I'm the doctor, basically. It's good to meet you." I paused, and then gave him a small smile.

"You too," He was gone before he heard me.

"I'm Ron." I looked up at the tall, buff man infront of me, and the first thing I saw, is that one his eyes was almost white, but with a blue tint, and the other, was darker. "I'm the weapon specialist." He grunted, an eyebrow quirking when he saw my eyes light up.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

Brooks looked around for a second, then turned to Sean, "Where's Seth? Or Sam?"

"Sam had school or something. A college visit day thing with Mikaela, and Seth is at the base, he left right before you guys got here. He doesn't like people." He shrugged, "His loss." He winked at me, then walked to the cooler and grabbed a beer.

I bit my lip, "How…old is he?"

"Nineteen." Ron took the beer away from him, and tossed it to someone I hadn't met yet. Once he set eyes on me, he jumped up.

"Shit, man. Sorry!" He jogged over, "I'm Robert. Epps, please. Like, Lennox, I'm part of the team." He smiled, and gave me a hug, before returning to his seat in the shade.

Brooks lead me to a picnic table, making sure I sat down before him, I bit my lip, calming down from all the people around me, making sure to keep my breathing under control. "Pepsi?" Brooks sat the drink in front of me, and looked at me. "Nova?" I couldn't do it.

I jumped up from the table, and sprinted to the gate, quickly opening it, and as I ran from the house, I looked back, seeing some of the people I met watch me run away. _"Great first impression, Nova. Really."_

I sat down, and pulled at the grass, biting my lip as the tears ran down my face. My thoughts kept tormenting me as I attempted to calm down and get my anxiety under control.

"Nova?" I looked up when Sarah called my name, a dog at her side. "Brooks just told us about your anxiety, and told us to give you some space, but Ron suggested to have Bullet help you." She motioned to the German Shepard at her heel. "He helps Annabelle when she's fussy, he listens to everyone he likes, so he should listen to you. Bring him back up when your calm?"

I watched her point to me, as Bullet looked at me, and made his way to me, watching me for the next command. I gingerly stuck out my hand, and smiled when he sniffed it, and wagged his tail. "Come here, boy," I patted the area next to me.

I smiled when he walked over, and laid down next to me, his side against mine as he twisted to rest his head on my thigh. I sighed, and pet the large dog, before biting my lip when the tears came again, and I buried my face in his fur and hugged him.

Bullet whined, but didn't move, until I pulled away, as he licked the tears off my face, making me laugh, and lay down in the grass, as he did the same, and laid on my chest.

Once I had stopped crying, and had gotten comfort from the dog, I stood back up, Bullet did the same, and happily barked at me, "Come on, Bullet." I smiled when he touched his nose to my hand, and kept at my heel.

Brooks was waiting at the gate for me, a sad expression in his eyes. I looked down, and didn't say anything, but simply walked to him, and hugged him, as he automatically hugged me back, resting his head on top of mine.

"Do you need your meds?" He quietly voiced, making me nod. "Rachet is looking at them right now, he said that you had a anxiety attack."

I shrugged, "It was something like it, it happens when I'm too overwhelmed or nervous." I explained, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Brooks pulled back and stared at me, "Don't be sorry. It's okay, no one's upset with you, honey. You might get some more hugs, and Rachet might talk to you, but that's it." I bit my lip, and nodded.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Brooks smiled, then looked down at Bullet, who was patiently waiting at my feet. I looked down, and then smiled, quickly bending down and giving the dog a kiss between the eyes, to which he blinked up at me, and licked my hand.

"Yeah." I smiled, and then walked in, automatically feeling arms around me, and realized it was Sean.

He pulled back, and smiled, before giving me my Pepsi, "You have all of us if you ever need to talk, okay?" I nodded, and smiled in thanks.

"Nova?" I looked up when Ratchet called my name, sitting at the picnic table. I walked over, and sat next to him, taking one of the Valium pills. "Have you ever been on anything higher than 5 MG?"

"Right now, I take Valium 5 MG, and Lexapro that's 10 MG." I told him, "I've been on Lexapro for two years, and my dose changed two days ago. Valium is strictly for my anxiety. I take it with me if I'm meeting new people or going to a big gathering."

"And when both happens…"

"I just can't do it, and need to be alone to calm down." I told him. "I go to therapy every 2 days, I was there yesterday, and I can talk to her about everything. She warned me that the attack would happen, and I'm usually prepared for it, but this one…" I shrugged.

"Crept up on you?" He suggested.

I put my Pepsi down, and nodded, "Yeah. But I'm okay now, this big guy," I nodded to Bullet, who was still laying at my feet, "Helped me out."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." He smiled, and then patted my shoulder as he walked away. Brooks took his spot, putting a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I grinned. I looked around, before standing up and jogging to Lennox, "Hey." I whispered, making him smile and raise an eyebrow. "Do you have Ranch?"

"Yeah." He whispered back, and handed me the bottle.

"Thank you." I told him, and then smiled, and walked back to my plate, before handing the ranch to Epps, who reached for it when I closed the cap.

I sat back down, and smiled at Sean when he joined us, both Army men had a burger on their plate, with chips and some veggies, while I had my kabobs, ranch, and fruit.

Sean and Brooks kept up their conversation while I quietly ate, until a shadow was cast over the table, and Ron nodded to me, or, the seat next to me. I nodded, and made a noise that sounded like an approval, and smiled shyly when he sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep, and had a slight British accent to it, I realized.

"Yes. I am now, thank you." I nodded, and ate some strawberries, I looked around the people I met today, and bit my lip.

"Nova?" Ron looked down at me.

"I'm okay, I just feel bad. I didn't mean for it to happen,"

"Everyone seemed worried." He quietly told me, before grunting, giving me the cue that the conversation ended.

* * *

"Everyone likes you. Even Ron, and that's surprising. The only people he likes are the Lennoxs'." Brooks told me as he drove back into town when the grill out was done.

I smiled, and then looked out the window, "Do you think I can convince my parents to let me get a dog?"

Brooks glanced over at me, "Did Bullet really help that much? If he did, I'm sure they'll consider it." He smiled.

"I'll run it by Chloe first." I mused again, and then leaned back in the seat, "Thank you, Brooks. I had fun today." He smiled back at me

"Of course. Has Sean texted you yet?" I checked my phone, staring at all the text messages.

"Only about 80 times." I answered, opening the app and replying back.

 **Nova** : Did you send enough messages?  
 **Sean** : I could've sent 800. Be happy I went easy on you.  
 **Nova** : Well then!  
 **Nova** : Please don't ever send 800 messages in a row…  
 **Sean** : Only if I'm REALLY bored.  
 **Nova** : Don't ever get bored then. ;)

"What's he saying?" Brooks grinned as he stopped at a light.

"That if he ever gets really bored, he's sending me 800 messages in a row." I told him, and then put turned on my music, looking at Brooks for approval when PVRIS played throughout the car.

"I like it. What song is this?"

"Mind over Matter." I smiled, "I love her, the singer, she's amazing."

"What's her name? I'll look her up when I get home."

"It's Lynn Gunn. And by home, do you mean back to the base?" I smiled, twisting in the seat as Brooks looked at me like he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No." He looked down, but back up at the road.

"Liar." I laughed, and then hummed along to the lyrics, as we pulled back on to the main road. "Wait, okay. Who haven't I met yet?"

"Seth, who is Sean's twin. Sam, he's a good friend of ours, and his girlfriend, Mikaela. Also the twins, but they get into a lot of trouble, so they aren't the best people to meet right now."

"Wait, so there are two sets of Twins?" Brooks nodded. "Who are the other two?"

"Matt and Scott." I nodded, and then remembered the names.

"They're the ones who're mixed, act white, and attempt to act black?" Brooks nodded again, "Okay. I'll remember that."

Then, we pulled into my driveway. I sat back, and looked at Brooks, PVRIS still playing in the background. "Thank you," he whispered. "For coming today."

I smiled, "I had fun. Honestly. I did." Brooks relaxed in the seat, "Plus Sean seems to love me already,"

Brooks laughed, and nodded, "I'm sure he is at this point."

I sighed, then undid my seatbelt. "Thank you, Brooks."

He seemed deep in thought as he nodded, "Of course, Nova." He looked at me, and the worry in his eyes went away, as he quickly leaned over, and pecked me on the cheek. "Have a good night."

"You too." I smiled, then got out of the car, lightly shutting the door behind me. I waved as he left, and then as soon as he turned the corner, I hid my face in my hands and squealed, before composing myself, and walking back in the house at 11 PM at night.

* * *

 **Alright, so, my sister is already here. She got here on Sunday. So, I can still update, just, maybe not as frequently. Still, let me know what story I should write, and i'll take it into consideration. Tell me how you liked this chapter. Also, a review would be nice. – REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	5. Sleepy Voices

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters and the plotline. Hasbro has all their rights to their Transformers Franchise.**

 **ThisIsHope: Thank you!**

 **Basecannon: Aw, thats sweet. I love dogs, and yes you were! :)**

 **Makkenna Witwicky: Holy. Thank you...seriously. You're actually the one that inspired me to write this. Have a update.**

 **Mikeysrevenge: Thanks. Here's an update.**

* * *

"I'll be back in an hour." Mom said, as she pulled up to Chloe's office. I smiled, and got out, humming a tune as I opened the door, and walked into the building. I made my way to the waiting lobby, signed in, and took a seat on the small couch.

I played _Crossy Road_ on my phone until I saw the cotton candy pink hair. Once we got settled in her office, she watched me for a couple of seconds.

"How was the cookout?"

I bit my lip, "I had an attack. Too many people at once." I quietly told her. She scribbled some notes on her notepad, and looked back up at me. "The place where I was, they had a dog. It was a german shepherd and it helped me a lot. He calmed me down and didn't complain." I chuckled at my own small joke.

She nodded, "I'm assuming it's a military dog."

I shrugged, "I don't know. He helps their daughter, who's...1 and half-ish, when she's fussy." I told her more.

"Okay, that's good. Well, I'll take into consideration and call you when I make a decision. Of course, your parents have to have say too. Have you mentioned it to them?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet." I told her. "Brooks mentioned it to me, and I thought that I would run it by you first." I smiled slightly.

The woman nodded, "Okay, I understand," She smiled, "Other than the attack, how was it? You're bouncing in your seat."

"I got a kiss on the cheek." I grinned, making Chloe raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, we were listening to PVRIS and it was nice. I freaked out after he left and yeah. I needed to take a Valium after the attack so I could actually socialize again." I explained.

Chloe nodded, then put her notepad down, which meant it was time for a speech. "Nova, has the doctor told you why you're depressed or have anxiety?"

"When I was like, 11." I told her.

She nodded again, "Okay, well, it's because your brain can't make enough serotonin, and to boost that, is go outside more." She gave me a look. "And if I need to get into contact with Brooks, I will." She smiled, "Or another, is remembering happy memories." She told me. "So, say, Brooks is on a mission, and you can't see him, just think of him, how you met, how he made you happy." She told me.

I nodded, and then chewed on my lip. "Okay." She smiled and picked her notepad back up.

"What about the others?"

"Sean is...i think his best friend that's also on the team, but I'm not sure. When we got there, the first thing he did is he attacked me in a hug. He sent me 80 text messages when I left, and I think he's pretty cool." I smiled. "And everyone I met that's on the team, is attractive, it's kind of scary to be honest."

The pink haired woman laughed, and nodded, "Noted. You'll need to take selfies with them when you see them next. I want to see how attractive they actually are." She smiled.

* * *

Once I got into my room, my phone went off as I opened my computer and went to Netflix as I opened the new text messages.

 **Sean:** Brooks is sleeping, right now. and I'm really bored. Entertain me.  
 **Nova:** Hello to you too.  
 **Sean** : Entertain me, Nova. I'm going to die of boredom.  
 **Nova** : Do you listen to Pierce The Veil?  
 **Sean:** One of my favorites, to be honest.  
 **Nova:** You're amazing. But, sadly, I must watch Orange is the New Black. I have to finish this season.  
 **Sean:** DON'T LEAVE ME.

I laughed, and then clicked the show on my computer as I curled up under my blanket and hummed along to the theme song, while trying to ignore the vibrations of my phone, until my ringtone started.

"Yes, dear?" I raised an eyebrow as I paused the episode.

"Remember what I said. I will send you 800 messages within two minutes. It's not hard for me to do. I've done it to Ron before when he wasn't answering me." Sean told me. He sounded serious.

"What happened?" I was curious to know what the weapon specialist did.

"There was a gun held to my head." He said. I blinked at his words.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope." He said, even though I could hear the smirk on his face. Then there was pause, "Morning, bumblebee."

"What?"

"Who's that?" I heard Brooks mumble from the other line, in a very cute sleepy voice that made me curl up in a ball.

"Your girlfriend." I stopped moving.

"What?" Brooks and I both said at the same time.

I could imagine Sean rolling his eyes, "It's Nova, you dumbass. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Hello?"

"You're sleepy voice is going to be the death of me." I told Brooks, smiling.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "Nova?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to bed?" Brooks whispered at me, as I chuckled.

Yes, you can. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Hmmhmm." He said, then sighed, before hanging up the phone.

I grinned, and then laid on my blanket, closing my eyes, and imaging Brooks, just, in my everyday life, like he was now, but...more. What would we do if he was here? What would he say? Things like that, and they all my stomach tighten and make me grin.

"Honey bunches?" The nicknames my dad comes up with, I swear to god. I hummed to let him know I was listening. "Mom and I are going out for a bit." He told me, peeking in the door. "Don't get to wild, and no boys." My dad winked, and then closed the door behind him.

"C'mon, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be here, watching Netflix for hours, and making pancakes when I'm hungry." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head, and then grabbing my phone, and texting Sean.

 **Nova:** Wanna hang?  
 **Sean** : I'll be there in 20.

I smiled, and knew that Brooks was sleeping, but I sent him a text too, just to make sure.

 **Nova** : Hey. Sean is coming over because we're both bored, and my parents are leaving. Get your butt over here too.

I bit my lip after I sent the text, but shrugged, and proceeded to walk downstairs and sit in the living room until Sean got to my house.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this horrible chapter. I might rewrite it when I get back. - I'll be going out of town for the weekend, but I wanted to post something before I left. Again, I'm sorry. I might leave the chapter the way it is, so, consider this a filler chapter. The next one will have more plot. (Also known as Sam & Mikaela.) Yes, I will be introduction the 'cons, I just don't know when yet. Also, with the story voting, I'll post what the standing are so far. And by the 10th chapter of this story, the next one should be up. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES. **

* * *

_The fic choices:_

 _Avengers: 3 votes._  
 _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter: 2 votes._  
 _Skyrim: 2 votes._


	6. Parks and Bullets

**Disclaimer:** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

 **SapphireSpark: Her dad and her have a very joking relationship, her parents don't mind if she has people over. Enjoy.**

 **ThisIsHope: This chapter is better, I promise. Hope you like this one more.**

 **Transformerminionkittycat: Yes it is! It's totally Sideswipe. (Hence that he has a twin named Seth.)**

 **Makkenna Witwicky: Thank you so much! And for the Bumblebee thing. It does make an appearnce in this chapter again. Tell me what you think.**

 **Nina2814: Great that you liked it! Have another update.**

 **Mikeysrevenge: I'll be starting a new avengers story tonight. I already have everything thought out, and the first chapter should be up by tomorrow or late tonight.**

* * *

"Who are they?" I whispered to Sean as he hugged me. "With Brooks?" I pulled back from the hug and raised an eyebrow at the two people that were with him.

Sean looked over my shoulder to the people. "Oh. That's Sam and Mikaela. They're stopping by to meet you, and then he'll drop them off at home. I'm not sure if he'll come back. Tim gave him a mission before we left." Sean explained before we both walked outside to meet the two new people.

"Hi." Brooks hugged me when he saw me, and pressed a kiss to my head before he pulled away and winked at me. "This is Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. They're good friends of ours." I smiled at the two teenagers that looked my age. Brooks looked at me and grinned, "And this is Nova." I mentally thanked him for introducing me so I wouldn't have to.

"H-Hey. Nice to meet you." Sam seemed like the awkward teenager, I decided, after he stumbled over his words and seemed out of place.

"He hasn't hit puberty yet," Mikaela smiled, "Nice to meet you." How does someone like Sam end up with _her_?

Brooks looked at Sean and then back to Sam before he smiled, "Ready to go?" Sam nodded, and got into the passengers seat while Mikaela got in the back. Brooks turned to me, "I have to go to Santa Cruz after I drop them off. If it's not too late, I'll stop by, okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a seven hour drive, man." Sean piped in, looking at his phone.

I bit my lip, "Come over tomorrow. I have nothing planned. We can go do something if you want." I grinned, as he nodded.

"Alright, Nova." He smiled, rolling his eyes when Sam honked on the horn, "I'll text you when I get there, okay?" I nodded, and hugged him one more time, watching him leave.

"I'm bored." Sean rested his head on my shoulder, his beard scratching my face. "Entertain me, woman." He shrunk back at the glare I gave him.

"There isn't much to do in my house. I mean, we can go to the park and people watch. That's always fun."

Sean shrugged, "Okay."

I paused, "I have to grab my purse, one second." I headed back to the house.

"I'm coming with you." I rolled my eyes and held the door as I walked in. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag as I threw on flip flops before walking downstairs. Sean was the living room, looking at the pictures about the fireplace.

"Is this you?" He asked, picking up a picture of me in a tutu and a bow on my head when I was 5 months old.

I nodded when he looked down at me, and smiled. "You were a cute baby." I grinned and laughed, before looking at the ones from my middle school. "Woah. Racoon eyes." He made a comment when he saw the one from 7th grade.

"I had mini goth stage from 6th to 7th grade, okay? It ended after that picture. It was too much work getting my makeup to look like that everyday." I explained. "My parents didn't care. Neither did my therapist. They knew I would go through my stages."

"Did you have an emo stage?"

"I'm still in my emo stage, to be honest." I laughed, "I'm in my room at all times, I only come out to eat or to go to the bathroom. One of my favorite bands screams at me when I listen to them."

"And what band is that?" Sean had moved on to the kitchen, looking at the calendar. "Wait, when's your birthday?"

"Of Mice and Men. And my birthday is May 9th." I raised an eyebrow when Sean groaned.

"I missed it!"

"You met me like, 3 days ago." I rolled my eyes. "Are we going to the park or nah?" I raised an eyebrow at the tall man.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He smiled, and headed for the door.

I walked down the stairs and looked at Sean, "So what do you do? In the army?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked to the park that was in my neighborhood.

He looked down at me with a smirk, "Combat instructor. Meaning, when we get new recruits, I take them into a open space, and teach them how to fight in the war. I teach them close quarters combat, how to defend themselves and all that." He read my mind at the follow up question. "And Ron teaches them about the shooting."

"That would make sense." I rolled my eyes at myself. "I have my moments. They happen a lot." Sean laughed at me.

"Nova?" He now sounded serious.

My stomach fell to my toes. "Oh, god. What?"

"Please do us all a favor and date Brooks when you're both ready." That didn't help my anxiety. "Not soon or anything, but, please. Everyone already made bets on things. The talk at the base when he's not around it is all about you two. Sarah already told us that she thought you two were dating when she met you."

I blinked. "Damn."

"Yeah. And I can vouch for him, that he will do anything to make and keep you happy. Even if you want to left alone. He would buy you a puppy if that's what you wanted."

"How do you know this?" I asked as we got to the park.

"He tells us all this when we're driving. All the cars has a station where everyone on the team can listen in. Everytime he has to tell us something that isn't about the mission. It's about you." Sean told me. "I also asked him if I could tell you all this and he actually wanted me to, because he's awkward too." He looked down at me for my reaction.

I sat on the bench and sighed, "Holy shit." Sean nodded to my words.

"So. Please." He finished his Brooks speech.

I smiled, "Off topic here, but when we're on the phone, you called him bumblebee."

"Code name." Sean told me. "Epps has a two year old son, and he was the base one time. He saw Brooks car, and he yelled bumblebee over and over again. It just stuck after Lennox teased Brooks about it."

"That's adorable." I grinned, as we watched the little kids play on the playground.

"Do you listen to Bring me the Horizon?" I raised an eyebrow at his out of the blue question, but nodded. "Have you heard Happy song yet?"

"I already downloaded it to my phone." I grinned. He smiled and hugged me again.

"You're my new best friend. I have declared it." He got up, and I followed suit, raising an eyebrow. "I want to go see what your room looks like."

"I'm pretty sure that could be a line in a porno." I raised an eyebrow again as we started walking back.

When we got to my house, my parents car was in the driveway, and my mom was waiting outside for me. Once we got to the driveway, Sean's phone went off. "That's Tim, let me take this." He walked away from my house to talk in private as my mom walked to me.

"Who's that?" She smiled.

"Sean. He's on Brooks' team. Brooks would've been here but he had to drive down to Santa Cruz for a mission." I explained.

"How long is that drive?" she asked. "We need to have him over for dinner sometime." She nodded when I gave her a look.

"It's 7 hours." Sean came back into conversation. He smiled sadly at me, "I have to go back to base. Someone messed up my training area. Matt and Scott most likely." He rolled his eyes. "I'll text you later." He smiled, and ruffled my hair, giving a small smile to my mom before leaving.

"He's cute." Mom commented as she watched him pull out of the neighborhood. "But I see why you like Brooks more. Sean is like the best friend that you can talk about anything with, while Brooks is…" She couldn't find the right words.

"The person who would take a bullet for me." I'm not sure where the words came from, but they seemed accurate as I said them.

* * *

 **Wow. Okay. So my sister left ( I cried so much.) But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'll try to get another update for you by Sunday ( I have some plans for the next few days. ) But tell me if I should add anything into this story and I'll take it into consideration. I don't have anything planned for the next chapters, so I'm basically up for anything. About the voting. The Avengers one had the most votes, so I'll be starting that story tonight. The name for the fic is BORDERLINES. Keep a lookout for it. It'll be a Pietro/OC. But anyway, I think that's it.** **Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	7. First Times

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: ThisIsHope, Transformerminionkittycat, Makkenna Witwicky, Nina2814, Nighten-gale1720, & Mikeysrevenge for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

I glanced at my phone through my tears, and hit ignore when Sean called, before hiding back under my blanket as I squeezed my eyes shut to try to stop the tears. Did I know why I was crying? No, I really didn't. I just woke up sad, and now I can't stop.

I heard my phone ding at me a couple of times but didn't bother to check it. I sniffed as my mom opened the door and let out a sigh, before sitting on my bed, and looking at my phone. "They're both worried." She pulled back the covers to look at me. "Have you taken your pill?" I shook my head. She pulled back the rest of the covers. "Lets go do that."

I let out a sigh, but followed her, but first hugged my mom, finding comfort in the hug. "It's okay, sweetie." She kissed my forehead, and then walked down the stairs, with me in tow to make sure I would take my pill and not go back upstairs and cry some more.

"Nova? Brooks is here." My dad walked in the front door with the mail. "He seems stressed."

I went pale. "I don't have pants on!" I yelled. I ran back upstairs while my mom invited Brooks in. I quickly threw on leggings and a bra before running back downstairs. When Brooks saw me, he noticed the tears first, and hugged me.

Once I pulled back from the hug, he peered down at me, before my parents cleared their throat. I jumped, and smiled. "Sorry. This is Brooks. Brooks, this is my mom Julie and my dad, Kyle."

Brooks stood straight and shook their hands before smiling, "It's very nice to meet you." My dad smiled, and then talked to him for a second before my mom smiled and said the same back to him.

Brooks smiled, and looked down at me, "Can I kidnap your daughter for the day?"

"She has to take her medicine first." Mom said, as she nodded the small orange bottle sitting on the counter. I walked over, and took my small pill, before looking at Brooks.

"I need 5 minutes." He nodded, then I dashed up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got in the car. Brooks glanced at me, and sighed,

"We had a heart attack, Nova!" He told me, "Sean called me after you didn't answer him, so I called you but didn't answer and you would've texted me if you had therapy and you didn't! I'm pretty sure I have 10 speeding tickets because of you!" He yelled at me, as I slowly curled into a ball and hid my face.

I didn't reply as I took in his words, only attempted to make myself even smaller than I already was I felt the tears flood my eyes again.

"Will you look at me?" He asked, his voice a little bit softer now. His face dropped when he saw the tears in my eyes. "Nova…" He looked heartbroken. He sped up the car, and then quickly parked, and hugged me tightly to his chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shoulder, "You can't yell at me when I'm like this." I said softly. He pressed his lips against my temple, whispering sorry over and over again. "I get like this and I can't stop it. Everything makes me feel like shit and you just _cant yell at me."_

He pulled back and looked at me, before wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry." I smiled and hugged him again, before smiling once more as I pulled back.

"I'm okay now." I said, "For now I am. But where were we going?" I asked as he started the car again.

"Well, I was going to drive to the base, but we're stopping at the Lennox farm so you can see Bullet again." My eyes automatically lit up at his words.

* * *

"Brooks." Lennox greeted us as soon as we parked and got out of the car. I smiled and waved. "Hi Nova." He smiled kindly.

"Hello." I smiled.

Lennox nodded to the door as Brooks wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me into the house.

Sarah yelled from the kitchen in greeting, as Annabelle wobbled out of the kitchen, right to her dad. I looked around, and smiled when I saw Bullet running down the stairs, and greeted us with happy barks and tail wags.

I sat on the ground, and smiled when the large dog sat on my lap, and gave me kisses as I laughed, and then hugged Bullet. The german shepherd didn't move, but kept wagging his tail, before whining lightly, licking me again when I let go.

"What's the occasion?" Sarah walked out of the kitchen, "Oh, hi Nova." She smiled down at me, where I grinned up at her.

Brooks smiled, "She was sad, and Bullet helped her once, and that's the most she's smiled today." I blushed at his words, and hid my face in Bullet's fur. He looked at Lennox. "Is Ron at the base?"

"He was getting ready for some mission before he left. He grunted and then left." I was confused at Lennox's words. He looked down at me, "Oh. When ron isn't on base, he lives in the garage." I shrugged, and didn't question anything.

"Lennox." That was a new voice. I turned my head, and saw, Sean, but he didn't have the tattoos. He glanced down at me, and then walked past me without a word. That wasn't the happy go lucky man I knew. I looked up at Brooks, totally lost.

"Sean's twin, Seth. He really doesn't people." Brooks helped me up.

"I don't like people, and that's him? That's scary." I looked up at Brooks as he grinned down at me.

"Him and his brother are polar opposites." He told me, as I nodded in agreement. We both looked up when Seth and Lennox came back out of the room they were in.

Seth looked at me, "Hello." He seemed to hate me already. "It's...good to meet you. My brother and him," He nodded to Brooks. "Never shut up about you." Then, he left.

I frowned, and then looked at Brooks, "Brooks?" He looked at me when I whispered his name, "I'm hungry."

Brooks nodded, "I'll go start the car." He smiled. I smiled, and walked to Bullet, giving him a kiss on the head, and a hug, before I thanked Sarah, and yelled bye to Lennox. I smiled as I walked outside, and walked to Brooks' car, pausing at the music that played.

"I promise it was Sean." He attempted to stop the song from playing, before sighing and looking at me, "I don't even know what it's called."

"Good for you. Selena Gomez." I told him as he pulled out of the driveway. "I do listen to other music." I told him when he looked surprised.

"Where do you want to eat?" He didn't comment on the song as he merged into traffic.

"Don't let me make these choices. I can't pick." I shook my head, to which he nodded to.

"Okay." Brooks smiled, then sped up, already having a place in mind

* * *

Once we pulled back into my driveway, I didn't want to be alone in my room. I paused, before looking at the driver of the car, "Do you want to come inside?"

Brooks smiled, before he parked the car, "I'd love to."

We quickly said hello to my parents, and then Brooks was the first one in my room, looking around, and at the pictures I had hanging up, "Is this from school?" He nodded to one of them, I looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

"Yeah." I moved to the middle of the room, "Brooks?"

"Hm?" He turned around, and then walked to me.

"Thank you for today...the not yelling parts." I smiled. "I needed it, and if you wouldn't of come, I'd probably still be laying in bed crying." I looked down.

Brooks grinned down at me, "It was my pleasure to help you." He poked my nose, smiling when I shook my head, "You're so cute." He whispered, stepping closer than he already was.

My stomach dropped as he slowly placed a hand on my waist and looked down at me, a new look in his eyes. I blinked, "The reason that I know." Brooks shushed me.

"Don't ruin the moment." He whispered, before tilting my chin up with his other hand. He quirked an eyebrow. I swallowed, and licked my lips. My stomach dropped again, as I felt his fingers tighten on my waist.

I watched him move closer, and closer, until he couldn't anymore. My eyelids fluttered closed as I felt his lips press against mine softly.

And just like that, his lips were gone from mine, but his forehead rested against mine, his bright blue eyes questioning what I would do next. I smiled lightly at him before I pulled his lips back to mine, kissing him once more.

* * *

 **Okay, guys. Mostly is back. And the reason that I didn't update it for so long was that I was getting my other story, Borderline up to speed so they both had 6 chapters so I could update at the same time. Can we talk about how cute this chapter ending was? I find it adorable. Okay, another thing. I start my senior year of high school next Monday. I'm not sure what the homework is going to be like, but I will still attempt to update regularly. I think that's it, guys.** **As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	8. The Base

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: ThisIsHope, SunnySidesFemme, Makkenna Witwicky, Nina2814, Nighten-gale1720, & Mikeysrevenge for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Oh, honey, look at them." I buried my face deeper into Brooks' shoulder when I heard the whisper. I heard a camera shutter, before I sat up and glared at my spying parents. My mom slowly lowered her phone, and smile sheepishly at me.

" _Go away._ " I mouthed at them, as they laughed, before my dad shut the door, and I settled back down into Brooks' arms. He tightened his grip on my waist, and then kissed my hairline.

"They're so cute." He sleepily whispered.

I looked up at him, and then smiled, "We're cuter." He chuckled, and then sat up slowly, resting his forehead on my shoulder, before he stood up and stretched.

"I have to go to the base, would you like to go with?" I smiled, and nodded. "I'll be in the car." He smiled, kissed my nose, and then walked down the stairs.

I threw on my shoes, and grabbed my purse before I ran downstairs, waving at my parents as I walked out the door. I grinned at Brooks as I got in the car, reaching for the seatbelt and aux cord at the same time.

"What's the song today?" Brooks asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"High You Are, by What So Not. It's a remix." I told him, curling my feet under me, "Do you mind?" I glanced at Brooks, as he chuckled and shook his head. I sighed, and watched him drive.

"You're staring." He commented as the song switched to Control by Halsey. I scoffed, and shook my head.

"No, I'm admiring you." I shot back, chuckling lightly.

I watched him for a couple of more moments, before texting Chloe about what happened, given she had gone out of town last night, and she wouldn't be in for a week. I glanced up when Brooks wrapped his hand around mine, giving me a smirk as he kept driving.

* * *

The second I got out of the car, I was picked up and spun in a circle as I heard Brooks' laugh, and then felt a pair of lips by my ear. "Thank you." Sean whispered. He put me back down, and patted me on the head as I made a face.

"Nova." I turned when I heard my name, and saw Tim, with Lennox. I smiled at the two, giving them a wave. I looked around, taking the base in, and then raised an eyebrow at a Pontiac symbol on the wall.

"What's that?" I asked Brooks, as he wrapped an around me. "The Pontiac thing." I nodded to it.

"That was the car that one of the guys' drove. His name was Jazz, he was…"

"Quite something." I turned and saw that Ratchet had joined us. "Nova, I must warn you the twins-"

"Aye, let us see the new chick that 'Bee round up!" My eyes grew wide as one of them ran at us, the other one following close behind. I gasped when a bullet flew past Brooks' and I, and into the wall.

"Must you two always be damned stupid?" I heard Ron's accent, before I saw him lower the gun back into his jeans, as he gave me a nod, and walked back down the hallway. "Don't scare her away." We heard him yell as Scott and Matt walk up to us, a scared expression on their face.

They stopped in front of us, and gave me a weary smile. "Hey." One of the spoke, "I'm Scott." He had a golden tooth, I noticed, as his brother nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah, and I'm Matt." The other one nodded. "I'm the better lookin' twin." He gave me a wink, but took a step back when Brooks straightened his stance.

Scott scoffed and turned to his twin, "Excuuuuse me, but I clearly am." Then, he turned to me, "What do you think, Nova?"

I stepped back into Brooks' arms, "I'm not in that conversation."

"Good answer." I turned around again, and saw Seth moving to his car, "Later." I raised an eyebrow, and watch him leave, confused.

"He just doesn't enjoy people." Sean spoke, as he lounged on a couch, his feet hanging off the side as he messed with his phone. "But, he likes you. He actually talks to you."

Brooks turned me in his arms. "I'm giving you tour." He grabbed my hand, and then started pulling me down the corridor. "That's tim's office." He pointed as we passed a door. "That's the brig. Matt and Scott spend a lot of time there for their dumbass choices." We passed a large opening to another area of the base. "That's Ron's shooting range. He spends most of his time there." He told me. As we kept walking, I squeezed his hand, smiling when he squeezed back.

"That's the kitchen." He poked his head in the door. "Hey Epps." I peeked under Brooks' arm to wave at the soldier, who smiled and gave a greeting.

"That over there is Ratchet's Med. Bay. And those doors are just rooms for the soldiers incase they're on a mission. Our rooms are there too." Brooks turned me around, and kissed my temple as we walked back.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Brooks asked as we drove back home. I turned to him with a grin.

"I didn't take my medicine before we left and I was okay." His eyes lit up when I spoke. "I had a lot of fun. Matt and Scott scare me, but I like them." Then, an idea popped into my head. "I have to ask Ron if he can teach me how to shoot. My dad wanted me to, but he's been busy with work and all that." I told him.

"I'm sure he would enjoy that…" Brooks paused, "Or, as much as he could. He's just a grumpy man."

"Who's the oldest?" I mused in question.

"Rachet. He's 54. Then it's Tim who's 45. Ron is 32. Matt and Scott are 23. Seth and Sean are 21, and I'm 19." He told me, grinning at me. "Pretty proud that I remembered all that." He gave me a wink as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Good job." I laughed, and then realized we were already sitting in my driveway. "Holy shit." I turned to him, "Thank you."

Brooks nodded, "Of course." He unbuckled my seatbelt, and then got out of the car, so he could properly hug me. I smiled when he wrapped around me and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

After a while, he pulled back from the hug, and looked down at me. "May I kiss you?"

I grinned, and did what he asked, smiling lightly against his lips. "You're so nerdy." I whispered. "Have a good night, Brooks."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead, "You too, Nova."

* * *

 **Oh jesus, I'm sorry. It's been forever since I've updated. I've been hella busy with school (being a senior is scary.) And I work too, usually three to four days a week and then when I get home its late and damn. I've just been overwhelmed with everything, I guess. Sorry about the wait. Anyway. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it's short, I just thought I should at least get something out for you guys. As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	9. Berkeley

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: Nina2814, Mikeysrevenge, & SapphireSpark for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

 **AN: I decided that I'm going to start ROTF this chapter, so the story moves along, and you guys don't get super bored with this fanfiction. I'll try to update more regularly depending on school and work. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"Sam?" I raised an eyebrow when my phone rang, and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Nova, you have to help me. My mom is inside crying because I'm going to college today, and I can't deal with it. Help me please." Then, he hung up.

Brooks raised an eyebrow, and glanced over to me as we raced against each other in Forza Horizon, and then sighed. "I should probably head over there." He said as I paused the game, and stood up to follow him to his car.

"That's fine." I gave him a grin as he wrapped an arm around me. "Tell him good luck and all that." I laughed.

Brooks nodded, "I will." He whispered as he moved closer to me, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes, and then pecked him on the lips, as his hands wrapped around my fingers. After a couple of more kisses, he reluctantly pulled back, and walked to the driver's door.

"Have fun!" I laughed, then smiled, waving as he pulled out of the driveway, and left my neighborhood.

* * *

Brooks and I were closer than ever now, the past month was amazing for us. He met Chloe (which was slightly nerve racking, but everything worked out.) Ron taught me how to use guns, and even gave me one of his. Sean taught me how to drive his car. (I did _surprisingly_ well.) According to Lennox, the base was also moved from Tranquility to a small Island in the Indian Ocean. I've also been spending a lot of time with Sarah and helping with Annabelle. In my household, everything was still the same. I still took my medicine, my parents still worked, and summer only had one month left.

"Nova. Come downstairs, please." I looked up from reading my book, and raised an eyebrow, following my dad downstairs as we sat on the couch. My mom was sitting in her usual chair, and my dad sat on the couch, next to me.

I immediately started to shake, as my mom wouldn't look me in the eyes, and my dad moved to the kitchen to get something, as I thought of everything that I could've done wrong.

My dad came back, and handed me a letter. "Open it." He spoke as he sat back down, "Remember when you applied to Berkeley on a whim?" I raised an eyebrow, and opened the letter. I read it out loud, "Dear Ms. Madsen, On behalf of UC Berkeley I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance…" I stopped reading and looked up at my parents, who were grinning at me.

My mom was the first to say something. "My baby got into college!" She grinned, my dad hugged me, and I kept reading the letter.

I kept rereading it until I had the first paragraph memorized, still in shock, and sitting on the couch as my thoughts were freaking out, and I couldn't say a word. _I got accepted, I got accepted, I got accepted._

I reached, and grabbed my phone, pressing on the name that I needed to tell the most. I bit my lip as the line rang and rang and… "Hey, you've reached Brooks. Sorry I can't take the amazing call from you right now, but as soon as I can, I'll call you back."

I rolled my eyes, and left a voicemail. "Hey, it's me. I have something to tell you. Call me back." I hung up, and sent him a text, just to be sure that he knew I needed to get a hold of him.

I made my way back into my room, and grabbed my book, reading for a while longer. After a couple of hours of reading, Netflix, and just being bored, Brooks still hadn't called me back.

And that never happens.

So, I did the next best thing I could. I called Sean.

"Hey." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Nothing. I was wondering what was wrong with Brooks. He hasn't called me back, I left a voicemail and everything." I complained to my friend as I watched the ceiling.

"He's on some mission…I think. He was with Sam last I heard, but that was right after he left your house." Sean told me. "I can see where he's at if it's really important. Can I know?"

I let out a chuckle, "I got accepted to Berkeley."

"Holy shit, Nova! That's amazing. I'm gonna go find 'Bee, and tell him to call you, okay?" I frowned at the fact that he used the nickname, but brushed it off.

"Alright, thanks, Sean." I smiled, "Text me when you have time."

"Of course." He hung up. I frowned when my mom called me downstairs, but went anyway, seeing Brooks standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, what did you need to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow, not making any move to hug me, like usual.

"Why are you covered in mud?" I asked back, leaning against a chair.

He glanced down at himself, and shrugged, "Sam needed help with something in the yard."

I blinked as I took in the answer, and then shrugged, "Alright. I got accepted to Berkeley today." I grinned at him, as he smiled, but still stayed in the same spot.

"That's great, Nova. Really. I'm happy for you." He smiled again, and then glanced outside. "But, I actually need to head out to base for a couple of days. I'm not sure when I'll be back. We just had an attack. Hackers and such."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll walk you out."

He shook his head, "No, that's fine. I'll text you when I get to base, okay?" He gave another small smile as he headed to the door.

"Uh, okay, I guess." I whispered, and watched him walk out the door, and drive off, his car as dirty as he was. My mom came over and wrapped her arm around me, knowing exactly what I was feeling.

"He's on his period." I laughed at her words, but couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

"Thanks mom." I smiled, and then walked back to my room. I was already crying when I got into my room.

* * *

 **Alright. I actually have no idea how I got this chapter out, but I did, and I really really like it. Brooks/Bee is distant for a reason. He knows that shit's gonna happen soon (and so does Nova) and...I won't spoil it for you. Just be prepared for a lot of angst and sadness in the next chapters, that's all I'm going to say. I did a lot of research on Berkeley, and figured everything out. Also, incase you're wondering, Nova lives in the town of McKinleyville, California. ( Just pretend its a tinier town in tranquility or something.) That's where I'm going to base my distances' of off and all that. But that's it, I think. If you guys can give my new story, Bones a read and review, I'd love you forever. ALSO,** **I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS. I work on my stories very hard for you guys, and I would like that you tell how I'm doing rather than follow & favorite it. As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	10. Frat Parties

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Also, if you go on my Tumblr (olsenhelps . tumblr . com) I'm going to make edits for this story. They're going to be tagged as:** _ **ffmostly**_ **.**

 **Thank you to:** **SapphireSpark, Makkenna Witwicky, Guest, and mikeysrevenge** **for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Nova. Wake up." I shot up when I heard Sean's voice, as he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Dramatic much?" I stared at him until I actually realized that it was Sean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned. I sat up and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, as he ran his fingers through his hair and then sat by my feet.

"Sam went off to college, the base was attacked last night. Brooks wants to go Sam to get help, but he feels shitty for yesterday and cutting you off like that." Sean told me. "You're mom messaged me on Facebook last night asking what was wrong and how you were crying." He sighed, and then rested his chin on my knees.

"There's a reason for all of this, trust me. Brooks is waiting for a text from me that tells him that you'll help with whatever Sam needs. If you say yes, then he'll be here later to pick you up, if not, he can do whatever he needs to do himself. It's up to you." He explained to me.

"My anxiety just kicked into high gear, Sean." I told him, as my body started to tremble. His eyes grew wide and he got up, quickly leaving. He came back with a glass of water, and a single pill in his hand, Valium.

I smiled gratefully, and swallowed the pill with the water, and then looked at Sean again, "Should I be scared if I say yes?" I asked him. "Be honest." I quickly added on.

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at me. "Yes."

* * *

After a couple of hours of talking to Sean about what might happen. Getting the horrible scenario's from my mind, and just hugging the 20-year-old at one point, as he hugged me back, reassuring me that we would all stay the same.

After some more talking, I looked at him, "Tell him yes. I'm going to go get ready." I told him, and then let out a long sigh. I made my way up the stairs, and to the bathroom, grabbing my mascara and eyeliner, and going to work until I had winged eyeliner that could kill, and lashes that were noticeably darker than black. I dug to the bottom of my makeup back, pulling out lip liner and lipstick.

I glanced to the mirror when Sean leaned against the doorframe, his eyes going wide at the dark color of my lipstick. "What's the name of that?" He raised an eyebrow, "It looks black."

I glanced at the tube, "It's Black Cherry by Revlon." I spoke, and then carefully applied the lipstick to my lips, and throwing my hair into a messy top bun. I turned around and faced Sean.

"That's the most makeup I have ever seen you wear." He commented as I moved to my closet, pulling out a plaid dress, and raising an eyebrow at Sean. "Oh. Right, sorry." He pulled the door shut behind him as I changed.

"You're good." I called as I pulled on my combat boots. Sean carefully opened the door, and then let out a whistle.

"Be, uh, Brooks is going to die." He gave me a wink, and helped me up, as there was a honk from outside. I raised an eyebrow at the mess up of names again, but brushed it off, taking a deep breath, and making sure I had my medicine on me before I walked down the stairs, leaving a note for my parents.

I walked outside, and watched Sean nod to Brooks as he walked to his car, as I walked to Brooks, sliding in the car, and pulling my seatbelt of my body, not saying a word.

"It's a seven hour drive." Brooks told me. I nodded, and then curled my feet under me, "You can sleep if you want." He whispered as he pulled on to the highway.

"What the hell was that last night?" I turned to him, livid. "I was so _fucking_ excited that I got accepted into a college, and you brush me off like it's nothing! Do you want to know what I did after you left? I went to my room and cried until I feel asleep." I was angry, and I know that Brooks had never seen me angry.

When he didn't reply, I let out a chuckle, "Brooks. You don't understand, maybe you do, but it doesn't seem like it. Yesterday morning everything was fine, we cuddled and kissed and I walked you out the door. But when you come back from helping Sam with something in the _yard_. You're cold and distant, which makes me think that I did everything wrong and that you hate me and I can't handle that. I shut down, and I don't talk to anyone. My mom Facebook'd Sean, for crying out loud, Brooks. Because you were being a dick to me." I finished my rant, and then angrily sat back in the seat, wiping my angry tears away.

Brooks didn't reply for a while, as he drove down the highway, pushing 140 mph to get to the college as fast as possible. "I'm sorry, Nova." He told me, "I understand that I was a dick yesterday, and I'm sorry. I was stressed out because of what happened at the base. We got some new guy who yelled at Lennox and Tim about how we were running things even though he had no say. Sam on the other hand, is one of my best friends. And he's going to college, so I won't be able to see him, and that actually hurts. We've been friends for two years. Hell, I live with him when I'm not at the base." He explained to me. "But Nova." He waited until I looked at him. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here, I won't hurt you like that again. I'm so sorry." He whispered, tracing his thumb over my hand in slow circles.

I let out a sigh, "How much longer is the drive?" I asked, as I hooked up my phone to the Bluetooth radio, making Brooks chuckle.

"6 more hours." He told me, leaning over, and kissing temple.

* * *

"This is the college?" I raised an eyebrow, and glanced around. Brooks wrapped an arm around me, and kept me close, as he glanced around, trying to locate Sam.

"Who are you looking for?" A random person walked up to us, her voice too preppy and happy for this late at night. Brooks explained who we were looking for. "Oh, he went to a party at Pi Kappa Alpha." She gave us another big smile, and then bounced off.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Brooks, who had as much as confusion on his face. "Well." He spoke first. "Let's go to a frat party." He pulled me down the hallway, and back outside.

"Okay, I'm going to do something crazy when we get back in the car, don't question anything, okay? I need to get Sam's attention quickly." Brooks talked lowly to me as we made our way back, and drove to the frat house.

I nodded, and then gasped when Brooks' drove on to the lawn, turning on all of the alarms in the car, and getting out of the car, leaning against the door as I hung my head in defeat. "Jesus Christ, Brooks." I whispered.

After about two minutes, Sam ran outside, on the verge of having a small panic attack, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Brooks, as I turned off the engine.

"Bro, is that your car?" A student stopped at the door, with this friend, staring (or attempting to) Sam down. Brooks took a step to the door, as the guys focused their eyes on him.

"No, it's mine. I just went to go see if we can go find you a tighter shirt." Brooks gave them a smirk, knowing that they'd make a comment back.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." The shorter one replied, as the taller one walked closer to Brooks, and decided to try to win a pissing contest.

"How about this, big guy?" He tried to make himself seem taller. "How about that I park my foot up your ass and we call it a night. I can even take your cute little friend from the passenger's seat of the car." He gave me a wink as Brooks kissed his teeth, glanced at me, and punched the guy in the temple.

"Brooks!" Sam and I yelled at the same time, but not before a girl made her way to my window, sliding her hands over the door, and glancing in the car, not even noticing me.

She looked at Brooks, and gave him a smile, as Sam's…friends made their way to Sam. "Is this your car, bro?" They asked Sam, as the blonde talked to Brooks, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I got out of the car, and closed the door lightly behind me, walking to Brooks and the blonde, raising an eyebrow as she slowly backed off, looking back at us before she walked back into the frat house.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I whispered to Brooks, before I turned back to the car, which Sam was driving from the lawn, and into the street. I made my way back to the car, and then moved to backseat.

"You know." Sam and I jumped about a foot in the air when the blonde was sitting next to me.

"When the hell did you get here?" I questioned, "Get out of the car."

She gave me a glare, and leaned to the driver's seat, where Brooks was now seated, driving down a street. "I love Camaros." She wrapped her hand around Brooks' shoulder. "My first car was my dad's '92 Z28. Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She whispered.

"Okay. Brooks please pull over." I spoke calmly, even though I was _raging_ on the inside. He did as I said, as I opened the door, but not before Brooks pressed a button, and anti-freeze shot out of the car, and into her face. She let out a screech, as I shoved her out the door.

I glared at her as we drove off, and then looked at Sam, who was still having a panic attack. "You…she…why are you here?" He turned to me, before shaking his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know." He turned to Brooks. "You guys can't give me one damn day?"

"Wait, what?" I turned to Brooks, and back to Sam, "You know something I don't." I told him, and turned back to Brooks. "What are you not telling me?"

Brooks pulled over again, and turned to me, "There's something we need to tell you."

* * *

 **And that's where I'm stopping that chapter. Just you know, for cliffhanger reasons and such. Yes, I had to include Alice, and I hate her. I rewrote this chapter like, three times, and this is the one that I liked the most. You guys got to see a different side of Nova. (When she's angry, it's scary.) Tell me what you think should/will happen in the next chapter.** **ALSO, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS. I work on my stories very hard for you guys, and I would like that you tell how I'm doing rather than follow & favorite it. As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: SapphireSpark, Bee4ever, mikeysrevenge, & Makkenna Witwicky for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I quietly mused from the backseat as we drove around. Brooks played music for me, as an attempt to keep me calm for what news they had to tell me.

"To see Tim." Brooks answered, with a shaky voice. Sam glanced back at me, and ran a hand through his hair; he was nervous too. I sat up when Brooks slowed down, and we were at an empty warehouse, where all of Brooks' comrades were.

I chewed on my bottom lip as we got out, thinking back to what Sean told me earlier that day. I glanced at Sam, who was now totally at ease with everything, Brooks still looked nervous, and I was silently freaking out.

Everyone stood in front of their cars. I looked at Sean, who gave me a nod, knowing what my thoughts were. I was going to find out something that would scare me today.

Sam walked off to the side as Brooks pulled his car into the warehouse, parking next to Sean, and getting out of the car, glancing at me before turning to look at Tim, who was deep in thought.

After a while of silence, Tim looked at me, "Nova." He gave me a kind smile. "We are going to tell you something that only a few people know, that aren't involved with the government." He spoke calmly, making sure to keep a relaxed expression.

He glanced back at his comrades, and then back to me. "We aren't from this planet. We aren't human. We're from a planet called Cybertron. We were created by something called the Allspark." He told me, as I stared at him. "The human forms you have gotten used are something that Rachet created for us to be able to interact with humans better. Last night, the enemy group called Decepticons stole the last fragment of the Allspark, who want nothing but to rid the human race, where as we, the Autobots, protect it." He told me. "We are going to show you our true forms now, don't be alarmed." Then, he disappeared in a show of sparks, and so did everyone else.

My eyes grew wide as the cars in front of me started shifting this way and that, clicking into place, and making noises, until robots stood in front of me. I glanced at all of them, recognizing them, and then turning back to Tim. "We have lied to you about who we really are, and we apologize for that." The robot spoke, who was Tim not even a minute ago. "Our names you know aren't the ones we were given. I, for example, am Optimus Prime." He told me. "You knew Rachet by his real name, only because it could be a last name. Everyone else changed their name when they met you, but still had ties to their real names." He kneeled down to make eye contact with me, "Please do understand why we had to do this."

I didn't reply. I looked at the robot that was my boyfriend, who was staring at me with wide eyes, shuffling on his feet. "Bumblebee is Brooks." Optimus nodded to him.

I closed my eyes, shutting out everything as I started to hyperventilate, slowly backing up, not being able to handle it. When I felt the air hit my back, I quickly turned around, and sprinted from the warehouse, not stopping until I couldn't breath, and didn't know where I was.

"Nova." I froze when I heard Brooks, no, Bumblebee's voice. I turned and backed up when he tried to get closer. He realized how scared I was when my eyes were wide. "I need to explain why."

"Don't touch me." I whispered, feeling tears fall from my face. Brooks (Bumblebee) sadly nodded, and then kept his distance from me as he explained what Tim had just told me.

"Nova, listen to me," He waited until I looked at him. "The reason why we didn't tell you is to keep you safe from the 'Cons, uh, Decepticons." He said. "If they realize that we know you, that we care for you, they will try their best to hurt you or your family, something to hurt us." Brooks spoke softly.

He waited a couple of seconds before speaking again. "I'm still the same, Nova." He told me, "I wanted you to see my true form before anything happened."

I stared at him, before something switched, and I got angry. "Well, it already did." I yelled at him, making him take a couple steps back, "I fell in love with you." I couldn't yell the last part.

Brooks blinked, processing the words, but before he could say anything else, I walked past him, trying to get away, as the words that I said settled. I wasn't going to deny the fact that I loved him, because I did. He helped me with my depression and anxiety; he was my rock. He was the one that kept me grounded when I needed someone the most.

"Nova." I turned when Brooks grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"Take me home." I whispered.

* * *

When I got home, I went to my room, without a word, my mind reeling from the information that Tim, Optimus, whatever, had told me. The people I trusted the most weren't people. They were fucking robots. Alien Robots.

And I, Nova Madsen, was in love with one of them. I sat on my bed, remembering everything that Brooks and I did together, barley being able to understand the concept that he, as a human, wasn't real. They were all simply holographs. That could interact with humans. Make them fall in love, and then break someone so easily, without saying a single word.

I ignored the calls, and the texts from everyone. My parents couldn't get any information from me on why I shut down again. They reached out to Brooks, to Chloe, but I wouldn't do any of it. I would speak to anyone, I barely ate, I slept and cried for most of the time.

Finally, after about a week of emptiness (I lost count), I picked up the phone, dialing Brooks' number, crying, and shaking, not knowing what I would even try to say. "Hello?" His voice sounded worse than mine.

"Hi." I whispered, I was met with silence for a couple of beats, before I heard him sniff. He'd been crying too, if for the same reason, I wouldn't know.

"Nova." He whispered my name, making my tears fall all over again, "Can I come see you?" He sounded so broken. I didn't mean for him to hurt like I did. I hoped that it wasn't my fault.

"Sure." I took a shaky breath, squeezing my eyes shut before I hung up the phone, hiding my face in my blanket as I cried.

I wasn't sure when Brooks got to my room, but feeling him hug me, knowing that he wasn't actually a real person, killed me even more. I gripped onto his shirt, becoming a whimpering and sobbing mess as he told me everything was going to be okay. That he wasn't going to leave.

"Nova." He whispered after my breakdown, while I was calming down. I sniffed and looked at him, wiping my tears away. Brooks looked at me with sad eyes, "Tim was killed."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds. "What?"

"Please don't make me say it again." He whispered, his voice cracking. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his head as he shook lightly in my arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "For hurting you. For not telling you the truth."

I pulled back from the hug, and wiped his tears with my sleeve, laughing when he made a face. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." He tried to joke. I shook my head, and held his face in my hands.

"Not today." I whispered. "I'm not leaving." I promised him.

* * *

 **So, I think I really like this chapter. I like Nova's reaction. I like the small (but subtle) time skip of Nova's emptiness coming into play. I hope you guys like the chapter too. After this, things will pick up slowly (More into the actual movie). I needed to show you guys what Nova is like under extreme stress and what happens to her. Don't worry, though, she's a tough little warrior. Tell me how I did, in this chapter. Oh. And Brooks was both crying about Nova and Tim. As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	12. Galloway

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: SapphireSpark, Nina2814, AetheriusStorm, Bee4ever, mikeysrevenge, basecannon & saiyan angel blue for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"You're still upset." Brooks piped up as we drove to the base. I glanced at him, and shrugged, turning back around to watch the road disappear under the car. I didn't know what to think yet. My boyfriend was robot; from outer space. It's not that easy to wrap my head around.

"There's a new director at the base." He said. "His name is Galloway. Everyone hates him." He said. "We have to go to the base for Optimus. Make…make a plan to know what's going to happen next. After that, we have to meet up with Sam."

"Wait, a director?" I frowned, "Why the hell do you need a director at the base? Isn't that what Lennox does?" I tilted my head, and then ran a hand through my hair, twisting the bottom.

"He's the National Security adviser. He…believes that we brought the Decepticons to Earth. Which we didn't, Megatron was here before any of us. I was the first Autobot on Earth." He told me.

"Huh." I nodded, "Alright. Continue on."

"Well, as you know, the Decepticons stole the AllSpark, and Megatron came back to live." He glanced at me, I paused for a second, but nodded anyway. "He killed Optimus, and fled." He finished in a whisper.

I frowned, and nodded. I didn't know Tim that well, but I still felt sadness over his death. He was the one that everyone looked up to. He was the one that had led them into battle. And now…there was nothing.

Brooks kept quiet for most of the ride. Every time I looked over at him, it seemed like he wanted to say something. But he never did.

After a while, I broke the silence. "I start school soon. Junior year." I told him. "I guess it's supposed to be the hardest year of high school." I frowned, before dropping my head in my hands. "I can already imagine the stress." I frowned.

"You'll be okay. We'll all help you." Brooks whispered, running a hand over my back, still being careful about physical contact.

I smiled, and curled up in the seat, pausing, "Wait, I don't understand the holoform thing. I thought you were human…" I looked at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, and turned to me, still being able to drive without touching the wheel. "Ratchet created the holoforms after the attack on Mission City. We can blend in with humans, and not scare them if they see a car driving with no driver." He started to explain. "The people that you believe are us, are actually a part, and a projection of our soul." he motioned down this body, "This is me, in human form. We can't get too far away from our cars, or else we start to glitch. Eventually spark out, like you saw Optimus do when we first showed you."

I nodded, thinking over his words, "Wait." I frowned, remembering the Pontiac symbol on the wall at the base. "Jazz…"

"Was killed two years ago in battle, when Sam first met all of us." He explained. "He was like the twins, but actually knew that he was doing, unlike them." He spoke, talking about Matt & Scott.

I nodded, and then rested my head on the rest behind me, "Wait, can you feel this? Me sitting?" I stared at him, with wide eyes.

"Yes, I can." He nodded, "It feels like pressure over my body." He shrugged, "All of us are used to it."

I bit my lip, and then moved my eyes down to my phone, seeing that Sean had texted me to see where we were. "Sean says hurry up." I told Brooks as he nodded.

"Nova." I looked up, "I need you to get in the drivers' seat. I'll take care of everything, okay? I'm going to deactivate my holoform so we can hurry, I can drive faster." He explained to me, his eyes bright.

I frowned, but nodded anyway, "Okay. Now?" He nodded, then gave me a wink, before exploding into a show of sparks. I moved to the driver's seat, and felt the seatbelt wrap around my torso.

"Is the seatbelt too tight?" I glanced around, hearing Brooks' voice, but not seeing him. "Radio." He read my thoughts, as I looked at the middle of the car, seeing the radio light up.

"This is so strange." I whispered, placing my hands at the bottom of the steering wheel. "When Sean taught me how to drive…"

"He was driving." Brooks answered. "But he was being honest when he said you did really well."

* * *

A while later, of sitting and just talking, I glanced around, seeing the large airplanes and seeing Lennox talk to a man. Epps was at his side too. We had arrived at the old base.

Brooks pulled up, and opened the door for me, as the seatbelt came undone, and I got out of the car. Lennox smiled at me, and wrapped an around me, giving me a hug.

"Who the hell are you?" I met the eyes of new director, he didn't seem like a happy man. I frowned, and glanced at Lennox.

"Uh, Nova Madsen?" I raised an eyebrow. The man rolled his eyes and turned around. He pointed to the transformed Autobots, who were all standing around Optimus' form.

"Take that piece of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia." He glared up at the robots, and turned back to Lennox, "And turn the kid over to the robot." I frowned, tilting my head.

"One of the 'Cons made Sam a wanted fugitive, he's somewhere in hiding." Epps explained as we all followed Galloway. "I don't like this dude." Epps whispered. "He's an asshole."

"And you." Galloway turned to me, pointing a finger at me. "You aren't supposed to be here. Why are you here? This is classified information."

I frowned, feeling my stomach tighten. I opened my mouth to say something back, but no words came out. I forgot to take my medicine before Brooks and I left.

"Hey. She's a friend of ours, _sir_." I looked up to see Sean and Seth walk to us. "She can do whatever she wants to. She's been cleared for information."

"Oh yeah? By who?" Galloway shot back.

"By Optimus." Seth answered, glaring at him. "Let her be. You can get your ass on the plane with the other men."

"Holy shit." Epps said from behind me. Everyone was quiet, Seth, the one who hated people, just stood up for me. I'm pretty sure that this is going into the Autobot history book.

Galloway was too shocked to say anything back, and stomped off. I turned to Seth, who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. He glanced at me, and then moved away, back to his car.

"Don't ever expect it again." Then, he sparked out.

Sean walked over to me, and hugged me, kissing my hair. "He's a dick, you're okay. Go with 'Bee to Sam. We'll see you soon." He whispered, as I hugged him back.

I looked at Brooks, who was leaning against his car, waiting for me, as he flipped a small orange bottle in his hands. I let go of Sean, and moved over to my boyfriend, his arms wrapping around me, and his lips at my temple.

I took one of my pills, before handing him the pill bottle back, as I moved to the door. "Nova?" Brooks grabbed at my fingers, stopping me.

I looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

He smiled, opening the car door. "You're driving." Then, he kissed me.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I lost muse for a little while, but's back now. I know that it didn't show in this chapter. I'll rewatch the movie this weekend, and get things in order of the movie and the timeline. The next chapter is going to be when Sam, Mikaela and Leo are talking about Robo Warrior. If you're wondering why Nova is so okay with this all, well, she's not. She's in shock, but moving past it and trying to understand what is happening.** **As always, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	13. Robo Warrior

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: SapphireSpark, Bee4ever for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

I got out of the car, and looked around, seeing Sam and Mikaela sit by a fire, aimlessly staring into the flames. Brooks had told me that Sam had blamed himself for Tim's death.

"Hey hey hey, bro, look, it's the galaxy." One of the twins pointed to me. It was Scott in…robot form. I raised an eyebrow at them, and then followed Brooks to Sam. I leaned on the hood, ignoring the twins bicker back an forth about my name.

I looked up when one of Sam's college friends came to the fire, mumbling to himself about the FBI and the CIA. Sam seemed to get annoyed enough, and proceeded to yell at him. "Leo! You wanted this, remember? Well, this is it. You're in the middle of it!" Sam yelled, before taking Leo's phone and chucking it at a wall.

I blinked, and then internally groaned when Leo whistled when he was me, and moved to me, "And who may you be?"

"Nova?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning against Brooks' hood. The engine rumble lowly below me. "And you may be?" I copied his words.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Call me Leo." He gave me a wink, "At your service."

I frowned when Brooks' engine got louder, as we all looked at the car. "Man, is there something wrong?" He glanced at Sam.

Sam simply shrugged, "You're pissing him off, that's not my problem." He sat back down next to Mikaela, who gave me a light smile when I made eye contact.

Leo frowned, and then glanced at me, before back at Sam. "Who's he?"

I saw Brooks materialize next to me, and glare down at Leo. He jumped, and fell backwards when he was my boyfriend next to me. "Me." Brooks' voice was lower than usual. I had actually never seen him mad.

"Wait wait wait, you're a car?" Leo was utterly confused now, before turning around and looking at the twins. They were watching everything happen, quiet for once.

Sam let out a groan with his head in his hands, before looking at Brooks and the twins. "I need your help."

Brooks automatically walked to Sam, "What is it?"

The twins walked to Sam, and asked the same thing. Mikaela and I walked to the other side of the fire, seeing what Sam was carving into the ground. Sam turned to the twins, and Brooks when he was finished. "Do you know what that says?"

The twins were the first to answer, "That's Cybertronian, man. That's old school shit."

"Can you read it?" I asked, standing next to Sam, glancing down at the strange symbol.

Brooks let out a cough, hiding a chuckle as he glanced up at the twins to see what they would answer.

They looked at each other, and then back at the symbol. "We ain't do much reading…"

"I'm sorry for having a meltdown earlier today," Leo spoke up. He glanced at Brooks, "I'm sorry for hitting on your girl, I wasn't aware that she was dating a car." I tilted my head, but kept listening. "I know who might be able to help."

"Who's that?" Sam looked up him.

Leo took a dramatic pause. "Robo-Warrior."

* * *

"This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever." Leo said, glancing around the area. "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?"

We all glanced at each other, before we walked inside, all in hoodies, hats, and sunglasses. Brooks kept a hand wrapped around mine as we walked inside, and heard a man call out an order. "Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?" He glanced at us.

"What did he just say?" I whispered, glancing at Brooks, who looked as lost as I did. Brooks looked over the man, before his hand tightened on mine.

I frowned. "Brooks, ow." He looked down at me, and let go of my hand, before kissing my temple. "You okay?" I whispered.

"No." I looked up to see the man behind the counter stare at Sam.

Sam scoffed, and shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me." I threw my hands up and moved away, totally confused.

"Wait, you know this guy?" He looked at the three, before glancing at me, "Do you?"

"No, I have no idea what's happening. How do you know each other?" I looked at Sam.

"Old friends." Brooks answered, glaring at the man.

The man scoffed. "Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature." He looked her up and down, before he looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I shot back.

"Former Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven." He said, then turned back to Sam, before he looked at Brooks. "You're also new."

Brooks let out a scoff. "Maybe I should throw you in a freezer." Simmons seemed to recognize Brooks now.

"You're the car." He whispered, "How the hell…" He seemed confused, but then again, I did shut everyone out for a week when I found out. He frowned, and then looked at me, and back to Brooks, and back to me again. "You two…" He shook his head.

"We need your help." Sam took a step forward, as Simmons laughed.

"Reaaaally? You need my help?" Well, damn, he was sarcastic.

"I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam about yelled at him.

Simmons stopped what he was doing. "You said it projected images off your brain?" Sam nodded. "Meat Locker. Now!" He moved backwards, and opened a door, letting us in.

I took off my hat, and grabbed Brooks hand, gagging when I passed a dead pig. "Ew."

Simmons started to ramble off things, before turning to Sam, a file in his hand. "These look similar?" He showed Sam pictures.

"Where did you even get those?" Sam asked, as he nodded.

Simmons threw the pictures on to a wall as he spoke. "Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

I moved to Brooks, who wrapped an arm around me, his lips at my ear. "He's insane."

"You don't say?" I looked up at him, a small smile on my face.

"Megatron said there was another Energon source on earth."

"On earth." Simmons reapeated.

"On earth." Sam nodded. "He said that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"Have you talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons looked at Brooks, before making a face, and turning back to Sam.

"No no. It comes before them. Before they were here." Sam shook his head, before looking at Brooks, "Right?"

Brooks nodded. "Yeah. I don't think any of us could read it."

Simmons let out a groan. "Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." He chuckled.

Mikaela chuckled, "I am. I'll be right back."

When she came back, she was carrying a box that was making noises. She put it on the table, and grabbed a blowtorch that she had with her, before looking at us. "This is going to be sad." Them she opened the box. A small 'bot jumped out and looked around us, making strange noises.

"What the hell?" Brooks moved to the robot that was on a leash, before he looked at Mikaela. "Are you training it?"

"Hey, I'm not an it, I am a proud Decepticon with feelings!" The small bot yelled at Brooks.

Brooks looked down at him, "Right, and I'm an Autobot with a Plasma Cannon."

"Brooks." I laughed, "Really? I could throw him against a wall and give him…brain dmanage." I rolled my eyes. "Do you know that these symbols mean?" I nodded the pieces of paper.

The small robot looked at me, "Sure, princess." I frowned and nodded to the papers again. "Oh yeah, that's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" Simmons flipped a picture, and glanced down at the robot.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them." He told us.

"Where?" Leo asked, looking around up at the pictures.

The small 'bot pointed lasers on a map of the U.S. "The closest one is in DC. Let's go." Simmons said as he turned off the projector.

* * *

 **Look at me go. I couldn't actually write this until I forced myself to, but I really like how it came out. Brooks was really sassy in it. I'm sure you can tell he's really protective. But anywho, per usual,** **any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	14. Jetfire

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you to: SapphireSpark, Bee4ever, Mikeysrevenge & Saiyan angel blue, for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Wait wait wait." We all looked up when we heard Leo's voice from the backseat as we made our way to DC. "Nova, You're dating a _alien robot?_ " He didn't seem disgusted or anything, but he seemed shocked for the most part.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, "Bro, don't ask that."

Leo automatically threw up his hands, "Why not? It's a serious matter that I have a question with. I just want to understand it better, that's all."

I turned around, and looked at him. "Yes, I am. What I do, is none of your business whatsoever. Stop asking questions, shut your mouth, and enjoy the scenery."

Sam looked over at me with wide eyes when Leo spoke again, "Are you sure you don't have anger issues?"

The seat jerked back, and then it was quiet again, as Brooks moved the seat back up so I could touch the petals of the car. His voice came through the radio after a few seconds of silence. "Nova, I need you to drive for a little, my GPS will still be on, but I need to recharge."

The seatbelt came over me and the wheel moved lower so I could see properly. My eyes went wide, as my anxiety shot up. "You'll do fine, if anything happens, my body will force to wake up." He comforted me, as I relaxed and did what Sean told me to do when he taught me how to drive.

Simmons spoke from the back for the first time since the drive had started, "Do you have a license to drive?"

"I have my permit if that counts, you're over 25, it works." I told him as I grabbed the wheel, and felt Brooks let go and give me control of the car. We were driving through the countryside to get to DC; it was the best way for Sam not to get caught.

Simmons made another snarky comment, and then grew quiet, watching me drive. "Over to the left a little." He whispered to me. I glared at him through the rearview mirror, but did so anyway.

I glanced over at Sam, "Why the hell aren't you driving?" I asked, but Sam simply shrugged and looked out the window. I made a face, and then turned back to the road.

* * *

I stepped out of the car, and checked my phone, seeing a missed call from my parents. "One second, my mom called." I walked a couple feet away from the cars and people, and called her back.

"Nova." That wasn't my mom. I looked at Brooks with fear in my eyes, as he listened in to the conversation. "You are known to us." The robotic voice told me. "Turn yourself in, along with Samuel. If you don't comply, people will die." Then, the line went dead.

Brooks took my phone from me, and destroyed it. "Don't listen to him, he was trying to scare you." He whispered, looking down at me. "You're not going to turn yourself in, no one will die. I promise." He whispered.

"I'm having a panic attack." I gasped out. Brooks wrapped his arms around me, and shushed me lightly and calmed me down, comforting me until I was okay again.

I nodded as I pulled away, and then looked at him, before I lightly kissed him. We walked back to the group and I regretted my decision. Simmons didn't have pants on and was wearing a man-thong. "I'm gonna throw up." I commented.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." Simmons spoke as he handed Sam a jar of small white pills.

"Don't take one." Brooks too the jar from me and kept it.

"No." Leo said, making Simmons roll his eyes and slowly turn to him.

"Yes." Simmons spoke back, not dealing with Leo.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die." He looked like he was going to cry soon.

Within two seconds, Simmons had Leo pinned against one of the twins, "Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

I frowned, and glanced at Brooks. "Valium?" Brooks handed me the small pill bottle. I gave it back when I had taken one.

"We'll be right here." Brooks told the group, and lean against his car door, looking at me with worry in his eyes. "I can feel that you're scared, and worried. I'll call a team member and they'll check up on everyone." He promised me. He glanced at the building, and then looked back at me. "Lets go." He gave me a wink.

Once we made inside, the only thing we heard was Simmons yelling at Leo about being an amateur. We followed the group before Mikaela let out the small robot who started to drive through the planes and stop at an old black one. Simmons mentioned something about a Blackbird.

"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." The 'Con had transformed.

Mikaela walked to the robot, and seemed to stiffen, before she pulled Sam away. "It's a Decepticon." Leo and Simmons repeated the word, before Brooks yelled at us to hide, as he pulled me along.

The old jet transformed, and started yelling at the planes and at the door. Simmons glared at Brooks. "How the hell didn't you know it was a decepticon?!"

"There wasn't a life source when we got here. He went into stasis and slowed his processer enough to where we can't sense it anymore." Brooks glared right back, getting pissed off at Simmons.

All of us turned back to see the old robot fire at the doors and make another comment. Sam was the first to speak up. "We just want to talk!" He yelled.

The robot turned back, before Brooks disappeared in a shower of sparks. We followed him outside as he kept talking. "I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth." I answered him, as he turned around and got close to me.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" He stood back up and spat on the ground as I moved backwards.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Brooks and The Twins pull up in their cars, as the small robot told us our name was Wheelie as he marked Mikaela as his own.

I turned my attention back to the old robot, "What were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" He yelled as I fell backward and gasped for air. He kept yelling at all of us. "I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." Simmons answered him.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!" He seemed to get too angry, because a parachute erupted and he flew backwards. We ran after him as the cars followed slowly.

Sam and Leo mentioned something before I felt a hand on my back and saw Brooks behind me. Sam grabbed a knife from Brooks, and started carving the symbols into the ground.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Jetfire seemed to know that name.

"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key."

"Wait what are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time to explain." Jetfire surrounded us all and yelled again. "Hold still our you'll die." Then, there was a bright flash, and I was falling.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I do really like it. I haven't been posting a lot because school is getting closer to ending for me and I'm so scared. But after graduation, I should be able to post a lot more.** **Per usual,** **any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	15. Egypt

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

I landed in something burning, everyone around me was yelling, and there was a weight on top of me, pushing me deeper into burning that I felt. I heard the groan of the person, and realized that it was Sam.

"Sam, you're killing me." I heaved out, as he awkwardly said sorry over and over again, before he got off me and looked around. I got up, and twisted in a circle, seeing Brooks in his robot form, beeping angrily at the twins.

"Well." Jetfire straightened out his back, "At least we're on the right planet."

"Woah, dude, we're in Vegas." Leo laughed. Sam and I gave him a strange look. Sam yelled for Simmons and Mikaela, who quickly joined us and so did Brooks and the twins.

Brooks transformed back, and moved to me, holding my shoulders down, as I started to realize that we werent in America anymore, but I kept that to myself. "Are you okay?" He whispered, his bright blue eyes searching mine, deep worry in them.

"My back hurts from Sam, but I'm fine. I'll be okay..." I frowned, and then turned around and listened into the conversation that the others were having.

Jetfire spat at the ground when Simmons started to complain about getting hurt. "Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

Sam was the first to get the words out that we were all thinking. "When did you...when did you tell us that? You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?" He started to hyperventilate.

"You were dully informed!" Jetfire argued back.

"Why are we on a different continent?" I asked, being able to get my voice loud enough.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" Jetfire explained, yelling like always.

I glanced over at Brooks, and frowned, "Is that why you have me drive sometimes?" I then slowly smirked at him. "So you don't perish and rust?"

Brooks nodded, "Of course," He said with a loose grin, "So I don't loose my favorite girl, and turn into a pile of rust." He grinned, and then kissed my temple, as we kept listening to Jetfire talk.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns."

"Wait, what? Destroying Suns?" I turned around and looked at the others, and then back at Brooks, "What?"

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership." Jetfire told us as we kept walking and talking.

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more." He told us, coming to a stop, as we followed suit.

"How do we stop him?" Brooks asked, glancing up at Jetfire, before he glitched, and then frowned, "I'll be right back." He told me, and then sparked out, before his car form, and the twins followed us slowly until Jetfire started talking again.

"Only a Prime can stop him." I frowned at the words, and kicked at the sand.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam voiced.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" Jetfire seemed so happy, his eyes lit up at the mention of the deceased robot.

Sam shook his head, "No, he sacrificed himself to save me."

I frowned, and then looked around, glancing back at Brooks who was making sure that the twins were following us and not messing around and getting lost in the middle of Egypt. I smiled lightly when Brooks caught my eye, and winked at me, and then yelled at the Twins.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen." Jetfire let out a sigh of sorts, and then kept walking.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked, as he looked up at Jetfire. I let out a sigh, and fell back to wait for Brooks and the twins.

I looked up at Brooks when he gave my hand a squeeze, and then smirked down at me, still walking with all of us. I listened back into the conversation when Jetfire pointed to all of us. "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!"

I nodded, and glanced around the group. "We'll all figure it out together." Everyone voiced in agreement, before we looked back up at Jetfire, who nodded.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." Jefire said, nodding the a small city on the horizon.

When Jetfire had walked off, we all looked at each other, and waited for someone to lead us. Brooks was the one to say something. "Okay, we're going to the city, and hide, while Simmons makes a phone call to his old 'friends' to figure what Jetfire meant by The dagger's tip." Brooks didn't even glance at Simmons when he was giving the instructions. He looked at Mikaela. "I need you and Leo to keep watch for the police, make sure that dumbass doesn't get caught."

Simmons mumbled something, sounded a lot like "fuck you." but we all kept listening. "Sam, stay low, they know your face, stay with Simmons." Sam nodded, and then glanced at everyone. Brooks looked at me, and then thought for a second. "Go with Leo and Mikaela." He told me.

I gave him a nod, and then smiled, "Okay." I whispered, before kissing his nose, and then catching up with the others.

* * *

 **Whoop, look at me go. I found a website where I found the entire ROTF script, and oh my lord its been a lifes** **aver. I'm sorry if these chapters aren't as interesting as the others, I promise the next one will be. I'll do my best to add more Nova/Brooks scenes in the next chapter. I have a life update for you, I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL. I walked across the stage and everything. I'm really happy about it too. Per usual, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. Oh, also, a review would be nice. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	16. Dagger's Tip

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

We were on our way to the city, and everyone was quiet. We were all thinking of what we had to do, and how we were going to do it. Mikaela, Leo and I would keep watch to make sure that the police didn't catch Sam and Simmons while they were on the phone.

After passing a couple of camels, Simmons got off of the phone. "Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'" He glanced at Sam, while I sat in the backseat between Mikaela and Leo.

Sam nodded at him, "That's it, okay, the dagger's tip."

Simmons motioned with his hands as he kept talking, "It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is."

Sam glanced at the road as he 'drove', before glancing back at us. "First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sam, how on earth are you going to get Optimus from America, probably somewhere in California, or even farther away, halfway around the world?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my friend.

Leo glanced at me, before nodding, "She has a good point, bro." Then he glanced at me, "Why aren't you in the driver's seat?" He whispered.

Sam smirked lightly, "I'm gonna make a call."

I shrugged, and didn't answer, before we all heard Brooks' voice come from the radio. "We got cops." Then, he took over the wheel, cut the cops off, and then sped up on the road we were going, creating a small pile up behind us.

Leo looked out the small window that Brooks had open, looking behind us. "I can't go to prison, guys."

We pulled into a alleyway of a city, but the cops were still following. "You have to get off this road, Brooks. It's a main road, we'll be easily spotted. We have to lay low somehow."

"Remember the plan I told you about? It's time for that." Brooks pulled over, and opened the doors as we all quickly got out and went to go hide from the cops, while Brooks and the twins drove around the building and scaled the building. Mikaela, Leo, and I quickly found headscarves and dressed ourselves, before we all hid in a alleyway.

"Man, stupid cops." Matt laughed from behind us, in robot form, while Brooks was hold the two fellow robots up by their feet.

"That's what I call blending like a ninja." I turned around and raised an eyebrow at the red robot, his twin quickly scoffed, and gave his own reply before I could get mine in.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face."

Before another argument could happen, Mikaela spoke. "They're gone."

Sam jumped down from the ledge, while I stood up from crouching underneath the twins. Sam started walking to the stairs, "We are running out of time, I have to make the call to Lennox."

Simmons cut him off. "You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

I patted him on the shoulder. "That's why you're gonna call." Simmons blinked at me for a second as he understood my words.

"Oh. Okay." He frowned, "That's a good idea."

"Alright." Sam nodded at him.

Simmons geastured with his hands as he talked more and we all lead him to the phone that Brooks had found. "I just had my mind on other things. Like winding up in Egyptian prison."

Brooks transformed back, and stepped out of the car, the door shutting behind him, "Why don't I make the call?" We all stopped and glanced at each other. Simmons handed Brooks the phone, and walked away.

I leaned against the wall, watching Brooks, wait to be connected to his comrade. "Lennox, it's Bee. Okay, we have a plan, you probably won't like it, but you have to trust me on this. I have Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, Nova, and someone named Leo with me. But you need to bring Optimus to the Dagger's Tip, okay? 29.5 north, 34.88 east." A few seconds later, and Brooks hung up the phone, before, the phone fell off of the booth.

"Brooks." I whispered, as I saw a figure running towards us, Brooks pulled me behind him, and looked at the man.

"It's me, it's Leo. Leo." he took off his headscarf and proved to us that it was actually him. "Cops are coming we gotta go right now." then, we were off again, and back into the cars.

As Simmons and Sam talked in the front seats, I kept to myself, before I started thinking back to the phone call from ealier, the one that my mom made, but wasn't my mom. I sat up, "Brooks."

"What's wrong?" Simmons asked me, and then glanced at the radio.

"What's the matter?" Brooks asked, quiet, knowing how scared I was again.

"My my mom my mom, is she okay? Did you have someone check on her? Brooks my mom." I stuttered, not being able to talk normally anymore. I sat back, and then buried my face into my knees as Mikaela rubbed my back, trying her best to comfort me.

"I asked Sean to go check on her, but they're already on their way here." Brooks told me honestly, as everyone was quiet, listening to my whimpers. "So I'm not sure right now. I believe that the 'cons figured out that you were with Sam, and linked with me, and are playing mind games with you." He told me.

"Checkpoint." Sam whispered out to us, I took a deep breath, and put my hood up that I had, hiding my face from the cameras and the people at the checkpoint. I buried my face in Mikaela's neck, and ignored simmons talking, and the guard that was barking orders at us.

Finally Simmons mentioned something about New York, and we were through and back on the road. I took a deep breath, playing Brooks' words over and over and over in my head.

Everything would eventually be fine. My parents were fine, and after the end of all this, we would go back to California, and I would sleep until noon, and hangout with Brooks and Sean, and then school would start and I would be a highschooler again.

After a while, Brooks had pulled over, to a very steep staircase. We all got out, and then I turned and watched my boyfriend turn into a robot, before he looked down at me, and beeped at me, a happy expression on his face. I swallowed, and then turned around, still recovering from my panic attack.

We made it to the top, and the twins were making bullshit comments before Brooks kicked Matt, sending him to the ground while Simmons mumbled something about Aliens building the pyramids.

* * *

Later that night, I could hear Simmons and Leo snoring from one of the levels of the building we had found, while Sam and Mikaela quietly talked. I, on the other hand, was sitting outside, looking at the stars. I glanced up when Brooks sat against the wall next to me. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"When am I ever okay?" I whispered back, before Brooks wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry about ealier, I just...thought back and I got so scared." I whispered. I looked up at his bright blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the darkness.

He shushed me and shook his head, "No, don't apologize, it's okay to be scared." He told me, "Can I tell you a story?" He whispered, while I nodded, and cuddled closer to him, needing the comfort right now.

"On Cybertron," he whispered, "I was the first Autobot to go to Earth, and Optimus had told me how great it was going to be, and how new everything would be and that I would discover so many new things that Cybertron didn't have." He told me, "And Nova, I was so scared to leave my home, I mean, Optimus raised me as his own."

"Whoa, really?" I whispered, then shook my head and pressed my lips into his shoulder, "Sorry." I mumbled. Brooks laughed and shook his head, telling me that it was okay.

"But, Optimus told me that when I found what I needed to, he would come here, with Rachet, and Ironhide, and Jazz." He told me, "And after a couple months of being here, Optimus, and the rest, were here with me, and we saved the world once." He whispered. Before he pulled me into his lap and made eyecontact with me, "And we're going to that again soon, but this time." He stopped and rested his forehead against mine, "I'll have you here with me and I promise on Primus, that I will keep you safe." He told me, before glancing at my lips.

I smiled, and pressed my lips against his lightly, my nerves tingling at the feeling. He pulled back, and smiled lazily. "I love you." He whispered, giving me one last kiss of the night.

* * *

 **Oh jeez guys. Just this chapter. I finished it at 3 AM, and I'm wide awake right now. I'm slowly dying of heat, and too much sleep (if you can die from too much sleep.) But this chapter, I finished it in 3 hours, and I like how it turned out. I told you guys that I would give you more Brooks/Nova and here it is. I tried my best to give you guys juuuuust enough, but not to spoil anything for the future chapters. (Oh, I am not ready.) But, as always, if you have any comments, questions or concerns, leave them for me in a review. - REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	17. White

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Sam had figured out that the dagger's tip meant something with the stars and how they were aligned. So, of course, we were on the way to the pyramids. Everyone was sleeping while Brooks drove, except that I was wide awake.

"Nova, You should try to sleep." Brooks whispered over the radio, as my seat started to heat up. "You haven't slept in over 24 hours, it's bad for your health." He chuckled. "Actually, look out the window, you can watch the sun rise." He told me, as a soft song started to play, and I did what he said.

The sunrise was the most beautiful thing to see. In California, it was always hidden behind the buildings and the smog. But here, in Egypt, nothing was interrupting the beauty of the colors that the sun brought with it. "Brooks...it's beautiful." I whispered.

He seemed to hesitate before answering me, "Yes, it is." He whispered as he kept driving. I frowned, but didn't question him, he was nervous of what would happen today. "Nova?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" I glanced at the radio, and then went back to watching the sun rise.

"Why..." He paused, "Why do you still call me Brooks?" He whispered, almost embarrassed to ask me. His question stumped me. I frowned and thought over his question, before his voice flooded into the car once more. "I mean, yes, Brooks is a name of mine, but it's not my real name..." He whispered.

"I think it's habit of calling you Brooks for so long. I'm sorry." I whispered. Then added on to my words. "I'll do my best to call you Bee from now on, or Bumblebee. If I slip up, I'm sorry." I whispered, then both of us grew quiet until we got the pyramids.

Everyone woke up as I thought back to what Bee has said, he seemed so sad to ask me about it. I jumped out of my thoughts when Sam yelled my name to get me over to the group.

I arrived when Simmons was talking. "I mean, in his defense, this is the biggest doorway I have ever seen." I raised an eyebrow, and then walked inside.

I looked around at the high walls, and the old paintings. I traced my fingers over the wall, frowning, before knocking on it, and gasping when a hole appeared. "Uhm, I think I broke history, guys." I called.

Sam was the first one to reach me, his eyes going glassy before he focused back, and looked at Bee."Shoot the wall, I saw the symbols!" His eyes seemed to dance with happiness, before he pulled me away from the wall, as Bee did as he was asked.

We came back, and glanced around the hole, Leo yelling something, and hearing the echo. I looked back at Bee, who squealed with excitement, his eyes lighting up more than usual. He was happy for all of us.

"Sam, go, find the matrix. We'll wait out here for you." I told him, before Sam nodded, and then walked into the hole, with Mikaela following.

I walked to the doorway, and looked up at 'Bee. "You seemed excited." I smiled, he nodded, before his wings twitched. He quickly transformed, his human form stepping out as everyone came outside.

Simmons looked at the sky, as we all saw planes flying over us. "C-17's. They're coming."

Leo made a comment, but I was too focused on what Mikaela was telling Sam. "You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left."

Sam lifted a sock from his side, it seemed to be full of something. Bee looked at it. "The Matrix." He whispered.

Simmons looked at Sam. "You think the big bot back with a sock of pixie dust?"

Sam nodded, "Absolutely. Let's go."

* * *

I was awoken from my nap when Bee swerved and Leo started yelling. Mikaela started yelling back at Leo, and I was very confused. I looked out the window and saw a jet firing missiles' at us. Simmons yelled at Leo from the passengers seat, and then tasered him in the neck.

"Can't take him anymore." Simmons grumbled to himself.

Sam leaned forward. "Hide the dust, hide it!" Bee opened the glove compartment, and Sam threw his sock in. "Okay, 'Bee you're the decoy." Bee started to slow down so people could get out. "Bee, lead the decepticons away, I'll get to Optimus."

"Nova you're staying with me." Bee told me, as he tightened my seatbelt.

Leo looked at Sam before getting out the car. "I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Then, everyone was out of the car, and Bee was driving top speed to the coordinates from yesterday.

"Nova, listen to me." He told me, as the jet started to miss firing at us. "You're parents are here, in Egypt, okay? You have to go with them." He told me. "Promise me that you will go with them. Away from the fighting. Please."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you." I told him. "No. I'll hide, but I'm not leaving." I stood my ground. "I understand you want to keep me safe, but I want to do the same." I explained to him. "'Hide taught me how to shoot a gun, I can help."

Bee let out a very hard sigh, and then grew quiet, knowing he wouldn't win this fight. We arrived where Lennox, and the rest of his team was shortly after. I got out of the car, and Bee transformed behind me. Lennox ran to me, "Go hide in that building." He pointed, before he patted me on the shoulder and then barked an order at Bumblebee.

I ran to the building, and hid, seeing Sam arrive with Mikaela in tow. I heard Lennox yell at his team before Ironhide and a couple other Autobots followed him to Sam. I heard the sound of other 'bots transforming, and then, the gunfire started.

"Oh, I should of brought my pills." I whispered to myself as I made myself even smaller underneath the window.

I heard my mom's voice yell in shock, before I was out the door, and in her arms. "Mom." I whispered, hugging her. I frowned when I heard a metalic growl from behind me, as I slowly turned around and met the eye of a robotic cat.

Sam yelled Bumblebee's name before he picked the cat from the ground and ripped apart its spine. My mom turned me around and gasped at me. "What have you been hiding from us?" She was in shock.

"Mom, no." I choked out, before shaking my head, "I'll explain everything back at home, okay? Please go with Sam's parents, mom. Please." I gently pushed her in their direction. "Please mom." She held back tears, and then did as I asked.

Sam looked to me as we hid against a wall. "You're faster than I am. Can you please get this to Optimus?" He held the sock out to me, before I nodded, grabbing the knot.

"Yes." I nodded, and then peeked around the corner. Ironhide shoot one of the decepticons, killing it instantly. Sam leaned to me, "Get to Lennox." He told me, then I was off.

I hid behind pillars as I caught my breath, keeping my eyes on the man I needed to get to. I ran again, hearing a growl behind me, but I refused to look back.

I made it to Lennox, falling against the wall. "Nova?" He seemed confused to see me, and not Sam.

"I'm faster at running than Sam. I gave the magical moon dust." I joked, getting my breath back. "Where's Optimus?" I asked, peeking up and looking back at Lennox.

"Across the courtyard." Lennox nodded to the big tarp that was covering the large robot. Lennox and Epps talked for a couple of seconds, and then they looked at me. "It's time. Get to Optimus."

I took a deep breath, and then I was running again. I listened to the commotion behind me, before one voice stood out. "Girl." The ground underneath me shook, "Die." I felt my body fly up in the air, as I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to land. I heard Bee's voice yell out my name. "Nova, no, nova come back to me, please..." I could hear him crying, "Please, baby, I need you here. I love you, please come back..." and then his voice was gone, and all I saw was white.


	18. Destiny

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

I sat up and realized that I was not in Egypt anymore. I thought back to everything that happened and I realized that I was…dead. I pushed the thought to the side, and then stood up, hearing the familiar sounds of robots. Maybe everything was still okay.

"Am I dead?" the question didn't mean to come out, it just did. The tall robots looked down at me, they almost seemed confused to see me.

"You are not Samuel. Who are you?" One of them asked, while the other two whispered to themselves, more or less about me.

I cleared my throat and then looked around before answering, "I'm Nova Madsen. I'm pretty sure this isn't the hell I was supposed to go to." I frowned.

"You, child," Another of them scoffed. "Are not in hell, nor heaven. You are in the Well of Allsparks. _Our_ heaven." One of them explained, "A much better one, and a much more real one than the ones you humans believe in."

The one from the middle stepped forward. "Nova, you will be the one to bring Optimus back." He told me. "You will be the one that holds our destiny in your hands. Bring our brother back. He will lead you all."

I gave a nod, but I was still confused. "Wait, all of us where?" I asked.

The tall 'bot gave a chuckle, "All to safety and home." He explained, then stood back to full height.

The third robot, who hasn't spoken, stepped forward. "We will be in your dreams, Nova Madsen. Trust us to tell you your destiny. Also, bring them back." And with those words, they all started to fade, and I heard commotion around me. But mostly, I heard Brooks.

I gasped and sat up, feeling the sock of pixie dust fly out of my hand, and to Optimus. I felt people embrace me, and kiss me all over, but I was still stuck on what the Primes had said to me. "Nova, babe." Bee pulled me from my thoughts, his eyes were bloodshot and red, tears were still running down his face. My mom was on the other side of me, holding my hand.

"Bee." I whispered, seeing relief flood into his eyes, as he hugged me again, before my mom did the same. Bee pulled my mom away as a paramedic checked up on me, in the middle of a warzone, may I add.

"Nova." I heard Optimus' voice. I twisted my head to look up at him. "You brought me back. Thank you." He told me, before he literally flew away to go fight the Fallen.

The paramedic made sure I was okay, and then ran back into hiding, before Lennox pulled me to the side. "Go hide with Sam and Mikaela, everyone is okay." He told me. I nodded, and then followed the two into a house.

After we shut the door, they both hugged me. I didn't realize I had started crying until a tear landed on my lip. I pulled away from the hug, and then frowned, "I didn't go to our hell, or our heaven."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I went to their heaven." I nodded outside, as Sam's jaw went slack and Mikaela shook her head in disbelief. I nodded, and then kept talking. "I met three other Primes. They didn't tell me their names, but they were surprised to see me and not you." I glanced at Sam. "They told me they would be in my dreams, and they would tell me my destiny, and to bring them back, which didn't really make much sense but I'm sure that it'll be fine. I might just, you know, be put into an insanity ward or some shit because I just went to a fucking heaven that belongs to robots and not humans." I rambled on, not having a panic attack, but it was better than just crying. I needed to rant to someone, and they were here.

Sam's eyes were wide by the time I was done rambling, and Mikaela was staring at me like I had grown two heads. "Are you okay?" Sam whispered.

I stared at him. "I'm never okay, Sam."

* * *

Once everything was done and over with, it was nice to home again. In the suburbs where the neighbors don't talk to each other, but somehow knew everything going on. Currently, I was sitting in the living room with my parents and 'Bee on my side.

My dad looked at Bee, "So…you're actually a robot." I saw Bee nod from the corner of his eye. "From a place called Cybertron." Another nod. "And you chose to keep this from us?" That was the question we were waiting for.

Bee thought about his answer, "It was actually Optimus who told us to be careful of who we tell about our true forms. He didn't want anything to get out of hand until the government was in agreement with working with us. The human forms you have met and grown to know are called 'holoforms', which are basically a projection of our souls, and the looks we have represent us as a person, much like…personal preference." He explained.

My dad nodded, looking at me know, "You died, Nova."

I didn't want to talk about it anymore than I had too. I haven't told anyone but Sam and Mikaela about the whole heaven thing, and I wasn't ready to tell them about it, but I guess I had to now. "Yep." I pressed my lips together.

Mom looked at me, "Where did you go?"

"Uh. A place." I avoided meeting their eyes.

"Nova." My dad warned me.

"They called it the well of Allsparks." I whispered. Bee stared at me now, hurt in his eyes, from not knowing. "They told me it was supposed to be Sam, and not me to bring back Optimus. And something about being in my dreams." I shrugged. "I haven't dreamt in a couple days so I can't really say anything about that."

"I'll be right back." Bee whispered, and then went outside, probably to call Ratchet and Optimus to tell them about the information he just found out.

I frowned, and then looked at my parents, who were contemplating all the information I had just told them. My mom spoke first. "I think that its good, that you still have Brooks." She told me, "And as I said before, keep him. He's good for you, and makes you happy, and that's all we care about. No matter if you were gay, straight, green, black, or yellow."

"Or that Brooks is a 20-foot-tall robot from outer space." My dad smiled, telling me everything was okay now.

Bee walked back inside, and looked at me. "Ratchet wants to run some tests to know if anything actually happened, but he said we can go whenever you want to." He told me, I nodded, then stood up, moving to the staircase.

We got to the base quite fast, given the fact that the Autobots had moved the base closer to the coast. Bee kept quiet for most of the ride, a quiet song playing in the background. He kept both hands on the wheel the entire time, and only made small talk.

"Bee." I whispered after a while of awkward silence. He glanced at me, telling me to keep talking. "What's the matter? I have anxiety, I pick up on these things." I whispered.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I…" He took his hands off the wheel and turned to face me. "I lost you." I sucked in a breath when his voice cracked. He blinked the tears from his eyes, and kept talking. "Seeing you fly through the air and damn it, I knew that you were gone before you hit the ground. I watched my entire world die in front of me." He whispered. "I fucking love you so much." He told me.

I cradled his face in my hands, "I love you more." I whispered. "I heard you…telling me to come back." I whispered, "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move I couldn't…" I told him.

He closed his eyes, "Thank you." I smiled lightly, and kissed him even lighter. After I pulled away, I realized that we were at the base already. "Oh…Sean's going to attack me."

Bee cleared his throat and looked at me, as I shook my head. "Fuck, Sideswipe. Sorry. Shit." He laughed, and then got out of the car, as I did the same, before I glanced up when I heard Sideswipes voice.

He turned the corner, and stopped when he saw me, his expression changing from confusion to anger, to happiness within five seconds, and before I knew it, I was wrapped in his arms. "You're okay." He whispered in my hair. Then pulled away from the hug. "You literally gave us all a heart attack." He glared at me.

Bee scoffed, and took my hand, "Let's get to Ratchet."

Ratchet met us midway, and set me on a medical bed, doing standard medical procedures before he looked at me. "You haven't had any dreams?" I shook my head.

"No, but I've had a headache ever since it happened, more like a throbbing inside my brain, or head." I frowned, and raised an eyebrow at my own words. Ratchet hummed and wrote it down, looking at me again.

"Alright, well right now, I see nor sense nothing wrong with you whatsoever, so you're free to go. Take painkillers for the headache, but other than that, rest. It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead."

* * *

 **Whoop whoop look at me foreshadowing next chapters. Okay, but I think that since the movie ended, I think I'll have another two or something chapters, and then move one to the third movie, with again, a beginning like I had with this story. But after I finish Mostly, I think I'll dedicate some time to Borderline, and Bones. Like always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	19. The Voice

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

School started again, and for me, that meant hell started again. A new year, and I hated it. Bee and I had spent every single day together since Egypt, until today. He made sure that I told him all my dreams, even the small ones that I could barely remember when I woke up, just to be sure in case I saw the Primes in my sleep.

I had to explain to Chloe why I hadn't been in for two weeks, and the way I explained it was that "Brooks took me on a surprise vacation with friends to Egypt." She believed me, and didn't catch on that I lied, she kept me on my pills, and I updated her on (mostly) everything that happened in Egypt. That I saw camels, and that Bee and I told each other the three little words.

But now, it was back to reality, as my mom always said. And it was 7 am, and Bee was sitting in my driveway to take me back to hell for my first day of junior year, luckily, I only had 4 periods per day since I had so many credits.

I grabbed my things that I needed, which consisted of my headphones, my phone, and a pen, just to be sure. I grabbed my keys on the way out, and then shut the door behind me, Bee leaning against the car, with a smirk on his face. "Hey pretty lady." He pulled me to him, and lightly kissed me, bringing a smile to my face.

I smiled, and then grinned when the door opened, and he got in the driver's seat. "What are your classmates going to say when you pull up in a Camaro?" He asked, smirking as he pulled out of the driveway, and to the high school.

Everyone that was outside, stopped and turned when they heard Bee's engine. He smirked, and then glanced at me, as I had the same expression as him. "Everyone is jealous." He told me, before he parked, and looked at me. "Do you have your pain killers for the migraines?"

"The nurse has them." I rolled my eyes, "Since it's not actual aspirin or something, I can't actually have them on my person." I then paused, "Wait, does it say Ratchet is my doctor?"

Bee laughed, and then nodded, "Dr. John Ratchet." I giggled, and then glanced out the tinted window. They couldn't see me, but I could see them.

"Alright, I guess it's time for hell again." I rolled my eyes, and then sighed. "Remember, pick me up at 11:30." I reminded him. "I'll let you know how it goes throughout the day of my four classes." I smiled, and then opened the door.

"Nova." Bee grabbed my arm, and then pulled me back, kissing me fully, knowing people could see. "I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too." I whispered, then heard my name being screeched by one of my 'friends.' I closed my eyes, "Wish me luck."

"Text me." He called before I shut the door, and he pulled away from the curb. I took a deep breath, and adjusted my ponytail, turning to the crowd that was staring at me. Freshmen boys whistled as I walked past, and then my friend saw me. Her name was Kelsi, and she was the exact opposite from I. She was a cheerleader, didn't have any type of mental illness, and basically had the body of a goddess. But, she was the friend that I only talked to when I saw her in school.

"Nova." She smiled, and hugged me, before she pulled back, black hair pulled into a topknot. "Who was that? That dropped you off?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Brooks. We met at the beginning of summer. 3 months ago." I explained, she didn't let her eyebrow drop. "Uh, he's 19, he's in the army." I frowned, and then nodded. "Yeah. That's about it." I wasn't going into the whole spiel about everything. I groaned when the bell rang, and then looked at her, "How was Korea?" Kelsi smiled, and told me everything that happened as we made our way to our classes.

Kelsi's parents were both born in Korea, and went every summer, for the whole summer to spend time with family, hence why we don't talk much. But she was still a friend.

I sat down in my first class, and frowned, it was English 11, and I already wanted die. As much as I loved reading, I hated reading the books assigned. But today was the 'get to know' day. And I still wanted to die.

Every class was easy for the first day, except for Algebra 2, we had a pop quiz, and I literally was the worst at math. I glanced down at the paper they had given me, as I felt another migraine come on. I stared at the first problem, and let out a sigh. I didn't know anything.

I frowned, and started doing that I thought was right. " _Hello?_ " I frowned, and looked up, glancing around, but everyone was working on the quiz. I frowned, and then shook my head, going back to problem. " _Ay, yo' can't ignore me."_ The same voice said again.

I stopped. The voice was inside my head. I was fucking crazy. Who the hell has voices in their head and not in a ward? I frowned, and gasped as my migraine got to the point where my head was pounding. I worked on the quiz, handed it in, then excused myself to the nurse to get my medicine.

I took the pill, and waited until it set in, all my classes were over, and I texted Bee that I was at the nurse. He texted me within 5 minutes, and told me he was here.

I met him at the car, close to tears as he drove quickly to the base where they were now staying at. I frowned when he let out a frustrated noise. "There's a voice in my head." I quickly blurted out.

He looked at me with confusion. "What?"

I nodded, "It said hello, and that I couldn't ignore it." I told him, then frowned, feeling a wave of nausea, my stomach flipped, but that was it.

Then, the voice spoke again. " _And yo' still can't, doll. I'm still here."_

I let out a shaky breath, and repeated the words back to Bee, who grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, "Everything'll be okay, I promise." He whispered.

"I believe you." I whispered, then called my mom and left her a voicemail to tell her that I was with Bee to go see Ratchet over the headache. I decided that I would tell my parents about the voice when I got home. I want to see their reactions when I tell them.

We made it to the base in record time, Bee was basically carrying me to Ratchet's med bay, and told the doctor everything that I had told him earlier.

Ratchet looked at me after Bee got done talking. "Have you tried talking back…or rather, thinking back?" He asked me. I shook my head. He gave me a small smile. "Try that and see what happens."

" _Voice in my head? Are you there or am I just totally nuts now?_ "

My head throbbed before the voice answered. " _I'm here_."

I gave the information back to Ratchet, before I answered the voice. " _Does the mysterious voice have a name or?_ " Ratchet ran some tests while the voice didn't answer me, and I, of course, let out a sigh.

"And now, it's gone." I told them both. "I asked if it, he, she, had a name and it went away." I shrugged. Then frowned when Ratchet hooked me up to an IV. "What are you doing?"

"Making you go to sleep to dream. And hear the voice again.' He told me, as Bee grabbed my hand, and gave me a smile.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." He whispered, then kissed my forehead as I felt my eyes drop. My headache came back, but I barely felt it as the voice came back.

" _Yanno, it really helps if yo' don't fight me, doll. I can actually get past the barrier you have in your head against me."_ It told me. I didn't dream again, but the voice wasn't going away. Whatever medicine Ratchet gave me, made me numb and I couldn't feel anything. " _I've been here since you've come back from the dead. I saw you, and latched on, sorry about that, but the well of Allsparks ain't all that fun. Yo' can't talk back right now from all the drugs in yo' system, but if yo' learn to lower yo'r barrier, then yo' won't get them headaches anymore."_ He explained to me, which made sense, but I didn't exactly know how to lower a barrier that was in my mind. " _Oh, and for starters. My name's Jazz. It's nice to meet yo', Nova."_

* * *

 **TADA. HERE IT IS.** **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER, I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMED REALLY OUT OF PLACE, BUT I LIKE IT. I'll stop yelling now. Uh, yeah, this chapter. Let me explain. From the start of Mostly, I knew that I wanted to bring Jazz back. I hinted at it a couple of times in the past chapters, especially the last. Right now, Jazz is the reason for the headaches, in the next chapter, I'll go into how he got there and everything more. Kelsi, also. She will be a minor character, and won't play a big part except in the next chapter, and this one. But she's there, and her face claim is Arden Cho, she's cute. Oh, I also have a life update of: I am officially a college student! I'm majoring in Culinary Arts, and classes will start next month. (whoop whoop, go me.) Anywhooo,** **like always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	20. Darkness

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Sitting up from my sleep that Ratchet put me in, I slowly woke up, feeling Bee's hand wrapped around mine. I glanced over, and gave a sleepy smile, no headache this time. Bee laughed, and smiled back, but didn't say anything, he knew that I wasn't one to talk when I was waking up. He found this out when I shushed him when he tried to tell me he loved me after we took a nap.

I rubbed my eyes, and then looked around again, letting out a sigh, before I remembered my dream. I stopped being sleepy, and looked at Bee. "Jazz." I said, unable to say anything else. "He's the voice. He told me." I told Bee.

My boyfriend looked very confused at my words. "Nova, baby, he's dead…" He frowned lightly. Then, he shook his head, "Baby, you were on a lot of drugs when you were asleep, you've been asleep for about 16 hours now. Your mom already called you in to school. Your parents are worried, but they told Ratchet to keep you here until you were okay."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, Bee. But listen." I waited until I got his full attention. "Jazz told me, that he saw me in the well of Allsparks, and latched on to me, because I was the only thing that could come back from the dead…in a way, you know what I mean. But now, his…soul, I'm assuming, is somewhere in my body, and his voice is in my head, like I have, and you, and everyone else also has a voice in their head." I explained.

"You know, that would actually make a lot of sense." Ratchet joined the conversation, making me jump. "How's your head? Any headaches?" I shook my head, before I frowned, thinking back to what else Jazz said to me.

"He told me to lower a barrier in my mind…so I wouldn't get the headaches anymore." I frowned, "But I have no idea how to do that without medication." I sighed. Ratchet frowned at my words, and then turned to the computer, pulling up my medical records.

Bee hadn't talked, he just started at me with wonder in his eyes. I felt my face go red, and I smiled at him, "What?"

He shook his head, and gave me a smile back, "Jazz and I were…" He thought of the words. Ratchet beat him to it.

"They were in to see me a lot back on Cybertron." He chuckled, then turned to me, "Right now, based on what I know about your medication, and you as a person…I think that you should stop taking your pills for a week, and see what happens." Ratchet told me. I frowned, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, You'll have to tell my parents that and all but okay." I nodded, then paused, "Wait, the pills create a barrier…" I realized where Jazz was in my mind, and then shook my head, understanding what he meant. Jazz was in the place I was trying to hide.

"Where's your mind?" Ratchet asked quietly. I glanced up, scoffing lightly.

"He's in the 'darkness' as I call it. Uh. A couple of years ago, when I was 14, I was really depressed, I harmed myself, didn't eat, I was bullied, and I was just…I was basically dark. Chloe and I call it 'going dark', the pills help with it, but I know it's still there. I even tried to commit suicide a couple of times." My voice cracked with the last sentence. "I didn't feel important. I didn't have any friends, no one but my parents cared about me. I stopped giving a shit about myself, no one did." I shrugged. "That's why I go see Chloe so often, she helps me keep the darkness hidden from myself. Everyone does too, I just…it's bad when I'm alone when it's night time, the darkness likes to creep in. Or when I take my pills, it tells me to take them all, just end the misery I put everyone in, but then, you know, I ignore them, and go on with my day." I finished my story, and wouldn't meet anyone's' eyes.

"Nova…" I heard Brooks whisper, I slowly looked up, and saw the tears in his eyes. I sighed, and grabbed his hands, while he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, burring his face into my hair. I closed my eyes, and hugged him back.

I took a shaky breath, and relaxed my mind, feeling the darkness creep back in, it came in waves, the thoughts hitting me every couple of seconds. I hugged Brooks tighter, pressing my lips to his neck, as he did the same, comforting me, knowing what I was doing.

" _Didn't realize where I was in your mind, doll."_ Jazz commented, quietly, knowing exactly what the thoughts were telling me. " _You know he loves you, the thoughts are irrational and are trying to upset you, they ain't real, doll. Listen to my voice. I'm here to tell you they ain't real and ain't important. The love that Bee has for you is. Your life is more important."_

I took a deep breath, and pulled back, "Well, I put the wall down, the thoughts hate me, but on the bright side, Jazz is loud and clear." I chuckled, wiping my tears away.

Ratchet frowned at my words, "What…are the thoughts?"

I shrugged, "That I'm better off dead, that Bee doesn't love me, that no one cares about me, it's the usual." I said with a laugh, even though I knew my eyes had gotten darker, and that I would start losing sleep. I knew that my life would be shitty, but I hoped that Jazz and Bee, and everyone else of the Autobots would make it better. And I knew they would.

" _Jazz, thank you. For the reassurance, it's helping."_ I thought back, but I kept my eyes on Bee. "Can we go for a drive?" I whispered. Bee looked at Ratchet, who gave us a nod, and then unhooked me from the IV I was plugged into.

* * *

Bee and I drove around, a silence in the air. I frowned, and then grabbed his hand. He glanced at me, and grinned, but there was something in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that he'd tell me.

He smiled at me again, "I'm just…wrapping my head around that _Jazz_ is in your head. Can he hear all your thoughts?" He asked. I frowned, and shrugged.

" _Can you hear all my thoughts?_ " I asked in my mind, feeling confusion for a second from inside me, and then realization.

" _No. Only the ones that yo' show me or tell me. Yo' can have all the nasty thoughts about Bee, I won't hear them."_ I grew bright red, and then buried my face in my hands, before Bee ran his hand over my knee, wanting to know what happened.

"Uh, no. Only the ones that I want him to hear or show him." I coughed. "So, he can't, uh, hear the nasty thoughts I have about you." I blushed, and wouldn't make eye contact.

Bee burst out laughing, which was music to my ears, but I was still too embarrassed to look at him. Once he stopped laughing, he took a deep breath, "What dirty thoughts?" His voice was lower, and scratchier than usual. I stopped moving, and slowly looked at him.

"None." I spoke clearly, smirking. Bee raised an eyebrow, and pulled over. We were on a long stretch of road, and we were the only car on it. He smirked, and moved closer to me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't believe you." He whispered, before he kissed me lightly, and then pulled away, and kissed my neck lightly, making me fall silent. He laughed again, and then pulled away, back on the road within a couple of seconds. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Was that too much?"

I shook my head, "It was the first time you've ever kissed my neck." I whispered. He laughed, and then kissed my knuckles. "And yes, I'm okay."

" _No, yo ain't._ " Jazz commented, laughing at my feelings. " _All he did was kiss yo'r neck, doll. Just wait till he bites it."_ And then Jazz was gone for the day.

I realized that we had pulled into my driveway, and Bee was looking at me with wonder. "I love you." He whispered, before getting out of the car, as I followed, and I was wrapped in his arms, and his lips pressed against my forehead. He smirked at me, and then leaned down to whisper something in my ear, but he didn't, but he kissed my neck again, making me stiffen. He laughed, and then pulled away. "I'll be here in the morning, babe." He winked, and then pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 **Well, Jazz is here. :3 I'm extremely happy that he's back. But I'll probably have one more chapter, and then I'll start on the third movie. (I already know who's going to be Jazz's faceclaim.) and then shit will start off again, maybe. I'm not sure yet. I haven't quite decided. Maybe I'll mess with the timelines a bit. But anyway,** **like always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	21. Mine

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.** _ **Please read the Author's note at the end.**_

* * *

" _it's time to wake up, sunshine!"_ I sat up with a jump, and looked around, looking for the person that gave me a heart attack, and then realized that the voice came from inside my head. " _It's time to get ready for school. Did you get your English paper done?_ "

" _Yes."_ I replied in my mind as I sluggishly walked to the bathroom, staying in darkness as I got ready. I put on my eyeliner, and brushed my teeth before I did my eyebrows and finished with mascara. I got dressed, throwing on Bee's flannel, and a pair of leggings, before I walked downstairs.

I walked past the cupboard that had my pills in it, hearing Jazz praise me, as I smiled when Bee was holding a Starbucks cup in his hand. "Hi babe." He smiled, handing me the drink, pecking me on the lips, before he got in the car, and I followed suit.

"How's the house?" Bee had just gotten back from a mission across the seas, he promised me that we would spend all day together after school, after all, it was a Friday, so knowing him he'd spend the whole weekend with me.

"It's good." I smiled, sipping on the drink. "My dad got a promotion. He's now the head manager at work." I smiled, "He makes 23 dollars an hour now." Bee whistled, impressed by the money coming now. I frowned, and then looked at him. "How do you have money? Like, do you have a bank account with unlimited money?"

"Sort of." Bee scrunched his nose, and then grinned. "Well. Lennox keeps track of what we buy, but other than that, the government gives us money." He shrugged. "But anyway, remember I'm picking you up at 11:30, and then going to the base for a bit so I can get an upgrade." He grinned.

"You're so cute." I smiled, then glanced at the school, sighing. I felt Jazz press happiness into my mind, before he went away so I can say bye to Bee. I turned to him, and smiled, as he lifted his aviators from his eyes. He leaned in, and kissed me lightly, whispering goodbye.

I grinned, and said the same thing, before I kissed his neck (for the first time) and then quickly dashed out of the car before he could do anything. I smiled at Kelsi when I met her eyes, and then turned around to see Bee pull out of the parking lot, before my phone dinged with a new message.

Bee: _**You're paying for that later.**_

I chose not to reply, before I answered Kelsi's question about my day before, and the math test. Fuck. We have a math test today. " _Don't worry, doll. I got chu."_ Jazz told me as I opened my locker and Kelsi left me.

" _Thank you."_ I replied, before I walked into English, turning my paper in, and then sitting down, glancing down at the copy of The Great Gatsby sitting on the desks. Great. Another reading assignment.

It's been about three weeks since I let the darkness back in. And it's been three weeks since I've taken my pills. And my life at night, has been complete hell. I've been getting roughly 4 hours of sleep because the other voices won't shut up. Chloe isn't happy with the decision, but doesn't question it since it was Ratchet who gave me the little pink doctors' slip. But at least Jazz helps. Bee's been gone for the three weeks with Ironhide, and Sideswipe, and new Autobots that I haven't met yet. But Bee also told me that I'll meet the Autobots today. So, my anxiety is sky high.

* * *

"How was the math test?" Bee asked, as I got back in the passengers' seat, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Jazz helped me keep my grades up.

"It was good." I commented, grabbing the Aux cord, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Nova." He said my name, in the low tone he knew got to me. I looked back at him, and then sighed.

"I did…a third of it." I grinned. "The easy stuff I knew how to do." I told him, "I only have to take one semester of the class, then I won't have to take math anymore until next year. If even, I have enough credits already." I explained, turning on _I can be somebody_ by Deorro.

"What are you gonna do when Jazz isn't in your head anymore?" Bee asked quietly as he turned down the music. I frowned, and then looked at him.

"I'll stop being sad at night." I whispered, " _Sorry, the darkness isn't the best. After you stop talking, it gets bad."_ I explained to Jazz quickly. He didn't answer. I looked at Bee, who grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled, and then watched Bee's eyes darken.

"You're still paying for your little stunt from this morning." I tilted my head, and then smirked. Lately, Bee and I have been teasing each other, just to see who would snap first. He usually got to me with his neck kisses, and I was too awkward to do anything. He told me he would help me with it.

We pulled into the base, to see Sam with a blonde. Apparently I had missed a lot within the past three weeks. But then again, the darkness did that to me. Bee parked, and got out of the car, being told to go hangar 3 for training. I frowned, and looked around, seeing Sides pull up and park. His holoform mineralized next to me, as he wrapped an around my shoulder, and we walked to Sam and then new chick.

"Nova. This is Carly. Carly, this is Nova. She's was with us in Egypt." He explained, as Sides stayed quiet, and I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." I told her, frowning as I looked at Sam, tilting my head. Carly quickly hugged me, and I stiffened.

"Nice to meet you, too. Sam's told me a lot about you." She smiled, her British accent strong. I smiled again, and pulled Sides away, seeing his expression to her.

He leaned to my ear as we watched Bee train. "Mikaela left. She told Sam was that she couldn't handle it anymore." I frowned, and then nodded.

"Sideswipe." My head snapped up to an Italian accent. A beautiful man was walking towards us. Dark hair pulled into a bun, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. He glanced at me, smiling. "Who is this beauty?"

"Nova, this is Dino. He's one of the new ones." Sides explained as Dino kissed my hand. Sides cleared his throat, and then coughed. "Who also belongs to Bee." Dino quickly dropped my hand, and stepped back.

"My apologies." He shook his head. "But it was very nice to meet you, Nova." He told me, giving me another smile, and then he walked off.

I blinked, and then opened my mouth, looking at Sides, and then shaking my head, and closing my mouth, deciding against saying anything. _"Holy shit, that was Dino. Damn. He was always flirting. Surprised he backed down so quickly._ " Jazz spoke in my mind, as I raised an eyebrow at the man coming up to us now.

"I'm Que. I'm the experimenter." He spoke, he looked like Albert Einstein, but didn't carry a German accent. He shook my hand, and then walked off. Sides chuckled, and then walked downstairs, as Bee finished getting the upgrade.

He stepped out of the car, his hair a little darker, and his eyes even brighter, he wore a yellow v neck, with a black jacket, and skinny jeans. He smirked at me, and then glanced back at his true form. "What do you think?" He grinned as he gave Sides a 'bro hug'.

"Sexy." I answered back, grinning. Bee's eyes got wide, and then nodded, not expecting that answer from me. I grinned, and then looked around, grinning at Lennox when we met eyes.

"Did you meet everyone?" Bee asked, wrapping an arm around me, kissing my temple. I nodded, and smiled. "What did you think?"

"They seem nice. Jazz is surprised that Dino didn't flirt more with me. He stopped after Sides mentioned that I was yours." I blushed saying the words. Bee smiled, and poked my nose.

"Good, you are mine." He whispered so only I would hear. I choked as Jazz laughed in my mind, before Bee nodded to the car, "Ready for movie night?" I smiled, and nodded, getting the in the car, and waving at everyone as we left.

* * *

 **Filler chapter, I know. But I need your help. I want to write smut, but I don't know if I want to have it in this story or have it be a one shot, let me know. I think I'll start Dark of the Moon next chapter. Yeah, I'll do that. I was going to do it this chapter, but changed my mind. I'll also get Jazz from Nova sometime soon-ish, since I'm messing with the timelines and everything. Okay. Well, let me know about the smut and everything. Please, I don't know what you guys want from me.** **Like always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	22. Feelings (SMUT CHAPTER)

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

 _ **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT, AND ONLY SMUT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER, AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF MOSTLY. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING, I PROMISE. SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE IF 18.**_

We had gotten back around 11 PM, my parents were asleep, and they were okay with Bee spending the night, they had gotten me on birth control and made sure we took precautions incase anything happened.

We were watching movies on my computer after I had gotten ready for bed, what was actually playing, I had no idea, I was too distracted by the lips on my neck. I felt Bee graze his teeth over the spot he had just kissed, making me gasp.

"Too much?" He whispered, his eyes still seemed to glow in the dark, I shook my head, and pulled his lips back to mine, sure we had made out before, but this kiss, there was something hidden behind it for both of us. He chuckled against my lips, and slowly moved over me, as I wrapped my hands in his hair, letting out an accidental moan when he kissed my neck again.

"Baby." I whispered, pulling back to meet his eyes. He searched my eyes, and kissed me lightly, before resting his head against mine.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. I bit my lip and thought about what would be happening, before I nodded, and kissed him lightly. He smiled, and then went back to kissing my neck, but with more…passion. I stopped moving when I felt his teeth pull at my skin, as Bee earned a moan. "You know," He whispered as he pulled back, "That might be my favorite sound." He smirked as he stood up, and threw off his jacket, dropping it to the floor.

I sat up, and raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, "Condoms? There in that drawer." I pointed to my dresser. "I bought them one day when I was with Kelsi." I explained when he started to question it.

He moved back to me after he had grabbed one, and then moved back, placing it on the dresser next to my bed before he searched my eyes again. I laughed, and then pulled him back to me, pressing my lips against his as my hands traveled up his shirt. "Nova." He whispered, barley stopping to pull off his shirt.

I let my fingers travel across his chest as Bee started pulling at my shirt, letting out a very low whimper. I pulled back to looked at him, and then pulled off the shirt I had on, which only was a large sleep shirt. Bee smirked at me, before he kissed me again, and then let his lips travel down my chest, stopping to lightly run his tongue over my nipple, making me gasp. I tangled my fingers in his hair again, and let my head fall back, feeling him kiss down my stomach and nip at my hips, before biting harder to leave a mark.

He stopped to glance back up at me, before he unbuttoned his jeans. It was always him first, knowing that it would make me feel more comfortable. I grinned at him, knowing that he'd be awkward like I am about this. I frowned lightly when he glanced up at me again, his pupils blown.

"May I?" He asked, tapping my jeans, moving back to hover over me. I nodded, and relaxed as I laid on the bed, watching his every move. He smirked, and then kissed my stomach, before licking a line down to my button of the jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly, taking them off with ease, and then kissed my hips again, before moving back up to press his lips against mine, and also his hips against my own.

I traced my fingers over his back as he kissed me softly, before he pressed his hips into mine again, making me whimper lightly. I glanced at what he was doing when his arms disappeared from my vision and closed my eyes, out of reflex.

"Nova?" His nose brushed against my ear, "May I?" He whispered, lightly tapping my panties. I met his eyes once more, and nodded. He kissed my nose, and then _licked_ his way down to my panties. I froze when I felt his teeth scrape against my skin, as he pulled the panties off, with his teeth. I whispered his name, and let my head fall against the pillows.

"Bee!" I didn't mean to moan his name, but he had pressed his mouth against my middle. I got over the initial shock, and then felt the actual pleasure, quickly becoming a whimpering mess. "Bee…" I pressed my hips against him, marveling in the feeling. He stopped what he was doing, before running his fingers up and down my slit, before sliding them inside, making me whimper again.

"Fuck, Bee." I bit my lip, and held back my moans.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing my cheek, as he grabbed the condom, opening it with one hand. (How he did it, I have no idea.) He stopped his movements with his other hand, and rolled the condom on, looking at me again. "Are you still okay?" He whispered. I nodded, and smiled lightly.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch." He told me as he slowly pressed himself against my entrance. He slowly kept pressing, stopping when I gasped in pain. He peppered me with kisses as he started moving again. "I'm sorry, baby…I'm sorry." He whispered. He stopped moving and hovered over me, waiting for me to get adjusted to his size.

I nodded, and then pressed my hips against his, no longer feeling the pain, as the pleasure started to set in. Bee slowly started moving against me, making sure to kiss me at points. "I love you." He whispered, kissing my neck lightly. I gasped, and arched my back when he hit that spot, as my nails raked down his back.

"I love you more." I whispered back, as he smiled, and then pressed against that spot again. And again and again. I was a moaning, whimpering, borderline screaming mess. The only word that was coming from my mouth was his name.

He kissed me again, and then slowed his movements, as I whimpered, making him moan my name, and press his lips against my collarbone, as he sped up again, hitting the spot until I was shaking. "baby…" I moaned, "I…"

Bee pressed his hips against mine, his lips at my ear. "Cum for me, Nova."

I did exactly that, at the same did as he did.

 **YEP. TA DA. SMUT 100%. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	23. Jazz

**Disclaimer** **I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and lets me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, feeling Bee run his finger down my spine. I let out a noise, and glanced at him, realizing he had already showered, and was simply wearing his boxers. He smiled at me, and kissed my nose. "Good morning." He whispered.

I stretched, and let out another noise. "Morning." I smiled, still sleepy. I fell back on the pillow, and then felt disgust from another part of my brain when I thought about last night.

" _Doll, please stop thinking so loud. I honestly never to see Bee's dick like that."_ Jazz said lowly, pressing disgust harder against my mind. After getting my thoughts under control, Jazz was quiet for a second. " _Thank you. Also, good morning."_ He spoke.

I laughed, and then explained to Bee why I was laughing. His eyes widen, and then pressed his face into my pillow. "I forgot that he was in your head. But he is one of my best friends so it was bound to happen at some point." I laughed, and then sighed, getting out of bed, and then paused, realizing that Bee had clean panties on, and put me in a shirt.

I smiled and then turned around, "Thank you. For last night." I blushed, not sure how to actually talk about what happened. Bee laughed, and smiled.

"Of course. It was my pleasure." He grinned, following me to the bathroom as I brushed my teeth. "So, Prime called. Nothing major, I promise." He added when I gave him a look. "But something about Sam meeting the president or something. It was something tiny." I realized he was just updating me on his life.

I finished brushing my teeth and nodded. "What about the new chick? Carly?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do we think of her?"

Bee shrugged, falling on my bed as I threw on clean clothes, and watched him do the same. "She's nice, but I'm not sure either. She hasn't been with him for that long, and she's very…indecisive about us, the Autobots. She doesn't know us like Mikaela does." He said after he pulled on his clothes.

He smiled at me, watching me as I texted Sides back about last night. (Bee had told him.) And then looked up. I smiled back, tilting my head. "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. You're beautiful and I love you."

I grinned. "I love you more."

* * *

I didn't realize that I was asleep until I saw the three Primes again, the same Primes that brought me back three months ago in Egypt. I didn't say anything as I approached them, waiting for them to speak first.

"It's been a long time, Nova." One of them commented. "You finally opened your mind."

I raised an eyebrow, and then understood. I let the darkness back in. "Yeah, it's taking a toll, but I have friends to help me." I explained, "Can you explain my 'destiny'? Ratchet is getting worried. So is Bee."

"Bumblebee? He's the youngest, isn't he?" I heard them talk quietly to themselves. "Oh right, they're mates." They all seemed to remember. "Matters not." The one that seemed to talk the most leaned down to my level.

His eyes were dark grey, with the slightest of blue hues. They showed his age, it seemed. "Nova. Another war will be happening soon. I cannot explain what it will be, or who it will involve. Trust us that it needs to happen." He explained. I only thought about the death that would happen as he explained.

"To get Jazz from your mind." He added on, making my eyes snap to his. "Use the Matrix of leadership that our brother holds. Jazz will know what to do when he feels it's presence." He told me. "Nova, your destiny is to save the Autobots. Their fate lies in your hands. I know it may seem like a burden, but you will do amazing things if you save us." He explained. "Now, that you know your destiny, you will no longer see us. Trust that we are watching over you. We will keep you alive if it comes to it, again." He told me.

I took in the information that he gave me, and then nodded. "I understand."

He stood back to his full height, and then gave a nod, before they started to fade again, as I started to hear the outside world again.

I woke up with a gasp, thinking loudly about what the Primes had told me. Jazz took in the information, still tired from being woken up so fast. I looked around, and then realized that I was in Bee's backseat. We were driving to the base.

"Bee." I told him as I climbed back in the passenger's seat, seeing him materialize next to me. "The primes were in my dream."

"Wait." He told me, before the radio lit up, the Autobot symbol appearing on the screen before I heard Optimus' voice.

"Bumblebee. Proceed." Oh shit, this is the comm's that Bee had told me about months ago, before I knew about Cybertron and I still thought he was human.

"Sir." He greeted him first. "Nova is with me. She just woke up. The Primes were in her dream; may she proceed?" He spoke with high respect for his leader.

"Nova, proceed."

"Uhm, they told me that it was my destiny to save the Autobots. And that a war will be happening soon. They didn't tell me what or when or anything like that. They told me that I can't stop the war from actually happening, just that it needs to happen, and I'm assuming that we'll have to fight in it." I explained. "And they told me Jazz can leave my body with the Matrix of Leadership. He'll know what to do?" I finished explaining.

Bee stared at me with an unreadable expression, as he waited for Optimus to speak. After a minute of radio silence, we finally heard his voice again. "Thank you, Nova." Then, the line went white.

"Bee?" I whispered, hearing a noise come from him. "I'm scared." I told him.

He lightly lifted my chin and traced my cheek, "I promise nothing will hurt you. I will do my best." He told me. "I'll make sure of it."

" _So will I. When I leave yo'r nasty ass mind._ " Jazz brighten the mood, growing quiet, sending me reassurance. I leaned my head against the headrest, and looked at Bee again.

"Let's get Jazz out." I smiled, knowing that he'd be happy to be walking again. Bee smiled, and sped up, holding my hand as we drove to the base.

* * *

We walked into the base, as I saw a brand new Pontiac Solstice in the middle of the base, while Optimus stood tall, talking to Lennox about what would be happening, I frowned, and realized all the Autobots stood at their full height.

" _Jazz?"_ I whispered, looking around at everyone, biting my lip.

" _Yes, doll?_ " He automatically answered. " _What's the matter?_ "

" _I'm scared._ " I told him. " _It's going to be strange without you in my mind. You've been here for so long. It's gonna throw me off when I try to talk to you and realize I'll actually have to get my phone out and text you to talk to you, and not just think, and you'll be there._ "

" _I'm here for you, doll. I ain't leaving…well, you know what I mean. I'll give yo' a hug, the moment I have my holoform, I promise."_ He told me, then grew quiet once more when Optimus approached me.

"Nova." He nodded, holding the matrix in his hands. He knelt down to keep me from craning my neck. "If I believe is correct, hold the matrix to your chest and Jazz will know what to do. Then after you don't feel him anymore, set the Matrix on the hood of the car, and Jazz will do the rest." He explained.

I nodded, and glanced at Bee, who gave me a happy chirp, and lifted his wings, a happy smile on his face. I turned back to Optimus, and lightly held on to the Matrix, walking to the car, and placing the Matrix on my chest, closing my eyes as an energy went through me. I frowned as I saw, who I thought was Jazz being ripped in half, and thrown off a building, before I saw myself, and watched a blue light enter my chest. I felt empty. I realized that Jazz wasn't in my mind anymore. I walked to the car, and put the Matrix on the middle of the hood.

We all watched as a bright blue light seemed to shutter over the car, and move back to the hood, as the engine started, quietly at first, and then lit back up with the same blue light that I saw. I glanced up when Optimus called the Matrix back. I turned back to the car, and backed up when the engine roared loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ironhide activate his cannons, and Sides change his arms into his swords.

We all watched the car transform to its full height, and glance around, a visor covering its eyes. "Did ya'll miss me?" That was defiantly Jazz.

I was the first one to step forward, as Jazz glanced down at me, flipping his visor back up, as his eyes lit up even brighter, and he quickly transformed down, a tall male stepping from the car. He walked to me, picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Hey doll." He grinned down at me.

"Hi, Jazz." I rolled me eyes, watching him as he ran his fingers through his straight black hair, before Bee attacked him in a hug. I laughed, and stepped back, letting them half their 'bro moment.' I glanced up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, as Ratchet held out two orange pill bottles. I took them from him, nodding in thanks as Ratchet talked to Jazz. I took my pills at the same time, as I watched the Autobots talk to the man that they had lost and now, he was back.

I smiled, and then slowly walked to the entrance, letting everyone have their privacy. I glanced around when I got outside, putting my pills in my bag, and walked around the outside of the base, before I felt someone grab my hand. "Doll, don't go dark." Jazz whispered.

"I'm not, I promise. I just…they missed you." I smiled, before he pulled me back into a hug, kissing my forehead. I laughed, and walked back inside, Jazz behind me to make sure I didn't leave again.

Optimus waited until everyone was quiet. "Nova." He looked down at me, "Thank you, for bring Jazz back." I nodded, thinking about my dream. "But Autobots." Everyone looked at him when he spoke. "The primes have warned us. There is another war coming soon. And we have to be prepared for it. We cannot lose another comrade." He explained. "We will not let the Decepticons win again." He spoke strongly. "It's our turn to win a war, and beat the 'cons with everything we've got. They will no longer be a harm or a threat to anyone. It's our turn." He finished his small speech, as everyone nodded.

I frowned, thinking about what was to come in the future. The future didn't really scare me. Often enough, I was ready for the future. But often, the future scared the shit out of me.

* * *

 **And with that, Mostly comes to an end. I really enjoyed this chapter. There's enough of a cliffhanger, but not enough at the same time. (Does that make sense?) I will probably start the sequel soon. I want to update Bones a little bit, but then I will. – The sequel will be called OFTEN. It will jump right into DotM, unlike the beginning of Mostly, but rather have more chapter at the end, leading into AoE. With all that being said.** **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


End file.
